


Autumn At My Window // Italian translation

by AlwaysYouHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Louis Tomlinson, Pining, Roommates, Scent Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but they're both versatile
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysYouHL/pseuds/AlwaysYouHL
Summary: Una canon AU dove Harry e Louis sono entrambi nella band e hanno condiviso appartamenti e stanze di hotel per quasi cinque anni, ma non hanno mai superato quella linea che separa la loro amicizia da un qualcosa di più.Una storia caratterizzata da molta sofferenza, la dipendenza di Louis per il profumo di Harry e molta tensione sessuale che potrebbe scoppiare nel momento in cui decideranno di trascorrere del tempo insieme da soli.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 25





	1. CAPITOLO 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/gifts).
  * A translation of [Autumn At My Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610147) by [TheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor). 



> Ciao a tutti!  
> Sono Alice e questa è una mia nuova traduzione della bellissima fan fiction "Autumn At My Window" dell'autrice @TheCellarDoor. La ringrazio tantissimo per avermi dato il permesso di tradurla!
> 
> Spero possa piacervi quanto l'ho amata io :)
> 
> Se vi va potete seguirmi su Twitter dove mi chiamo: @Hazzainmydreams  
> Potete anche commentare la storia con l'hashtag #AutumnAtMyWindow !
> 
> Buona lettura 😘

Era un sabato sera e Louis stava avendo una delle sue crisi. Come per maggior parte di quei crolli emotivi, Harry era direttamente coinvolto senza nemmeno saperlo.

Mentre Louis saliva le scale per entrare nella camera vuota dell’altro ragazzo - indossando solamente i boxer e un paio di calzini soffici con un buco sull’alluce - finalmente si permise di ammettere che stava per impazzire.

Era da un po’ che attendeva quel momento.

“Sto uscendo fuori di testa.” sussurrò tra sé e sé.

Ciò non lo fermò dal far cadere il proprio cellulare sul letto di Harry né dal lanciare un’occhiata al maglione abbandonato sul bordo del materasso. Le sue dita poggiate sopra le lenzuola bianche e azzurre fremevano dalla voglia di afferrarlo. Il carica batteria per il quale si trovava lì passò in secondo piano, completamente dimenticato nonostante non ne avesse mai avuto davvero bisogno.

_Vai via._

Erano amici da quasi cinque anni ormai. Ricordava ancora com’erano soliti comportarsi all’inizio, sempre appiccicati ed espansivi, e quella volta che le loro labbra che si erano accidentalmente sfiorate sui letti a castello di XFactor mentre si stringevano nel buio.

Erano sempre stati molto uniti ed affettuosi l’uno con l’altro.

Ora Louis era lì, inginocchiato sul parquet di legno perché era troppo debole, sentendo la mancanza del ragazzo nonostante fosse uscito soltanto un’ora prima.

Aveva passato tantissimo tempo a sentirne la mancanza in quei mesi, percependo una strana distanza che si era venuta a creare tra loro, che sarebbe aumentata sempre più se non avessero trovato un modo per fermarla.

Lo spaventava a morte. Forse era quello il motivo per cui continuava a farlo.

_Smettila di inventarti scuse._

Sfiorò con le dita la lana morbida del maglione color lavanda di Harry, una sensazione di vergogna a stringergli fastidiosamente lo stomaco.  
Se Harry l’avesse visto in quel momento, si sarebbe pentito di aver condiviso quella casa con Louis nonostante tutti avevano consigliato ai due di non farlo.

I loro manager li avevano incoraggiati a separarsi per andare a vivere ognuno per conto suo, da quando si erano diffusi senza controllo tutti quei rumours sulla loro relazione tre anni prima. Louis era rimasto immobile durante quella riunione, incollato alla sedia, giovane e spaventato ma assolutamente contrario a quella proposta.

Ricordava quanto fosse preoccupato che Harry sarebbe stato d’accordo. Non avrebbe dovuto avere alcun dubbio perché il volto del riccio si era rabbuiato tanto quanto il suo ed il suo piede era andato alla ricerca del suo sotto il tavolo, esclamando: “È una cazzata. A chi importa quello che la gente pensa?”

Ma aveva anche aggiunto: “Non è che stiamo davvero assieme.” Ed il cuore di Louis era precipitato al suolo sbriciolandosi, il suo sorriso era più una smorfia che altro mentre annuiva, perché no. Non stavano insieme.

C’erano stati dei momenti in cui si erano avvicinati più del normale ma non avevano mai… qualcosa sembrava fermarli ogni volta. Forse non erano fatti per diventare un qualcosa di più, bloccati in un limbo di estrema vicinanza, ma che non era abbastanza. Quantomeno per Louis.

Louis afferrò il maglione, deglutendo rumorosamente. Sapeva che quello che stava facendo era incredibilmente inquietante, ma lo avvicinò lo stesso al proprio viso, respirandone il profumo.

Dolce. C’era sempre una nota di dolcezza e freschezza nel modo in cui Harry profumava, come di fiori, di terra inzuppata di pioggia e di casa.

Gli faceva venir voglia di avvinghiarsi al suo corpo quando si coccolavano, gli faceva desiderare di voltare Harry mentre cucinava per entrambi la colazione all’inglese al mattino e di ringraziarlo con un bacio persistente.

Voleva solo poterlo guardare apertamente senza dover controllare il battito frenetico del cuore.

Era triste o imbarazzante. Probabilmente entrambe le cose.

Mentre Harry era fuori a divertirsi con i suoi amici nelle discoteche della città come un normale ventunenne in pausa dal lavoro, Louis era seduto sul pavimento della camera del ragazzo con il viso affondato nel suo maglione.  
Desiderava poter dire che era la prima volta che lo faceva. Forse uno di quei giorni sarebbe finito in “Io e le mie ossessioni”, esposto come il deviato che era, simile a quelle persone che mangiavano l’imbottitura dei divani.  
“Cazzo, sono proprio impazzito.”

Rise senza gusto contro il tessuto viola, gli occhi a bruciargli e le dita a stringere convulsamente la lana soffice perché era così dolorosamente innamorato che gli mancava da morire quando non lo poteva toccare.

“Potrei non tornare stasera. Ti mando un messaggio più tardi così non stai in pensiero.” gli aveva detto Harry prima di uscire, con un bellissimo sorriso contornato da fossette, gli occhi luminosi e le labbra delicate quando gli aveva lasciato un bacio sulla tempia.

“Sei sicuro di non voler venire anche tu?” gli aveva chiesto mentre indossava il cappotto nero di marca, i ricci a ricadergli morbidi sulle spalle e un piede già fuori dalla porta.

“No.” aveva detto guardando Harry esitare sull’uscio. Si sentiva lontanissimo da lui. Non più sicuro di potergli stare accanto come un tempo, sentendosi invece un intruso. “Vai pure a divertirti, io guardo un po’ di tv, magari faccio una partita a Fifa. Sono stanchissimo.”

“Non guardare Googlebox senza di me.” si era raccomandato Harry con le chiavi a tintinnare nel palmo della mano.

Louis gliel’aveva promesso per poi augurargli di passare una bella serata, e mandando giù un _ti prego resta_.

Non era appiccicoso, non avrebbe mai voluto essere quel tipo di persona a tal punto da trattenerlo ed impedirgli di divertirsi, facendolo sentire in colpa per non fargli compagnia. Si sentiva soltanto un po’ giù ultimamente.

Andava tutto bene. Aveva solo bisogno di un attimo di respiro, di schiarirsi le idee, e soprattutto, di smetterla di annusare i vestiti di Harry quando non era a casa.

Lasciò la presa sul maglione, desiderando di avere più autocontrollo.  
Il telefono che aveva lasciato sul letto di Harry iniziò ad illuminarsi e a squillare a seguito di diverse notifiche che gli erano appena arrivate.

Louis sussultò, arrossendo di colpo come se qualcuno l’avesse beccato in flagrante, cogliendolo a respirare il fantasma dell’odore di Harry perché si sentiva solo.

Afferrò il cellulare.

_‘Louuuuuu’_  
_‘Sono brilloo’_  
_‘Nick fa schifo come spalla’_  
_‘Mi manchi’_

Louis non avrebbe dovuto essere geloso. Non aveva motivo di esserlo. Eppure le fiamme della gelosia gli stavano lappando la pelle come immaginava qualche sconosciuto stesse facendo con le mani sul corpo di Harry, immergendole sotto il tessuto setoso della sua camicia per farle scivolare sulla sua pelle nuda, ancora più setosa, facendosi quindi desiderare, per poi essere baciato e toccato di rimando.

Louis accarezzò l’orlo del maglione prima di indossarlo lentamente perché così poteva sentirsi più vicino al riccio. Il tessuto gli fece diventare i capelli statici.

Harry li preferiva quando erano più soffici.

_‘Stai attento’_

Digitò quel messaggio e si alzò sui piedi traballante come se fosse stato lui quello ubriaco.

Colse il suo riflesso sullo specchio che occupava tutta l’altezza della parete. Si fermò, girando su sé stesso per osservarsi meglio nel maglione usato di Harry, con l’orlo che gli arrivava a metà coscia e le maniche a scivolargli oltre le nocche delle mani.

Lo scollo era abbastanza ampio da lasciare scoperte le sue clavicole.

Per fortuna Harry non era lì e non poteva vederlo in quello stato.

Volse velocemente le spalle a quella vista, imbarazzato ma troppo debole per togliersi il maglione.

Il messaggio che gli arrivò poco dopo era una foto che ritraeva le narici di Harry. Con un sorriso riluttante, Louis si sedette sul bordo del letto, pensando: _ti amo così tanto, cazzo._

Si tirò più indietro verso la testiera, sistemandosi lì. Il letto di Harry era sempre stato più comodo del suo, anche se avevano comprato i materassi nello stesso negozio. Inoltre le coperte profumavano di lui…

Louis immerse il viso nei suoi cuscini, le gambe aggrovigliate al piumino e gli occhi chiusi perché tanto aveva già accettato di essere patetico.

Non era mai stato uno che faceva le cose a metà. Dal momento che non era uscito ad ubriacarsi, poteva benissimo piangersi addosso. Stava lì sdraiato, sull’orlo del dormiveglia, l'intera casa silenziosa, salvo il lontano fischio del vento che si scontrava contro le finestre e il mormorio della TV che Louis aveva lasciato accesa di sotto per riempire il silenzio.

Il suo telefono vibrò con un’altra notifica.

Lo afferrò subito, ora completamente sveglio e seduto perché non poteva addormentarsi lì, con addosso soltanto il maglione di Harry e i boxer.  
Sbloccò lo schermo e vide ancora una volta il nome di Harry interdetto. Sbatté più volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco la vista.

_‘Posso aprirti e leccarti?’_

Il messaggio era accompagnato da una serie numerosa di emoji, tra cui il simbolo della pesca e quello della lingua e Louis aveva sicuramente perso qualcosa per strada perché che cazzo significava?

_‘Puoi sederti sulla mia faccia se vuoi, cavalcarmi la lingua.’_

_‘Ti leccherei fino a farti implorare di fermarmi.’_

La mano di Louis finì subito sul proprio cazzo, sopra ai boxer, le palpebre serrate perché quell’immagine lo colpì dritto nello stomaco così fortemente da stordirlo.

Il messaggio successivo non era altro se non una serie di emoji di banane e lingue. Louis rimase immobile e confuso con una mano a stringersi, il respiro affannato. Rilesse il messaggio controllando nuovamente il mittente giusto per assicurarsi che non si stesse immaginando tutto.

Se era un tentativo crudele per prendersi gioco di lui, stava funzionando. E sebbene sapesse che molto probabilmente Harry stesse scherzando, troppo ubriaco per realizzare che non fosse per niente divertente, il suo cazzo ebbe comunque un sussulto. Si indurì così velocemente che sentì tutto il sangue pompargli nelle vene fino alla punta delle dita, le quali rafforzarono la presa intorno al proprio membro come di riflesso.

Non era la prima volta che Harry lo eccitava senza volerlo realmente. Solamente ieri, Harry era entrato in cucina con nulla addosso se non per una vestaglia di seta lasciata aperta sul davanti e le pantofole ai piedi, mettendo in mostra l’evidente alzabandiera mattutino. Louis si era rovesciato gran parte dei cereali sui pantaloni ed era dovuto correre in bagno prima che l’altro si accorgesse che il latte che l’aveva sporcato era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.

Ad Harry era sempre piaciuto essere il little spoon quando si coccolavano, il che aveva messo Louis in posizioni precarie in più di un’occasione.

“È da un po’ che non lo faccio, scusa.” diceva Louis in quei casi invece di ammettere: _non voglio nessuno se non te_. Cercava quindi di allontanarsi ma Harry gli afferrava il braccio per trattenerlo, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro mentre gli mormorava: “Non importa… stringimi Lou, per favore.”  
E Louis cedeva sempre perché Harry era l’unica persona a cui non riusciva a dire di no, anche se passava le ore successive a soffrire con il naso affondato tra i ricci del ragazzo.

 _‘Sei sempre così educato quando chiedi alle persone di sedersi sulla tua faccia? E da quando invii le emoji?’_ gli rispose Louis stando al gioco. Voleva odiarsi per aver ceduto, pretendendo che andasse tutto bene quando avrebbe solo voluto dirgli di smetterla, urlando contro la sua stupidissima e bellissima faccia: _sono fottutamente innamorato di te_.

Harry non gli rispose più, probabilmente capendo che Louis non aveva intenzione di continuare quella conversazione oppure perché era andato a ballare con qualcuno.

Louis strinse il proprio cazzo nella mano, i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore mentre nascondeva il viso contro il cuscino, odiando quanto potere avesse Harry su di lui.

_‘Posso aprirti e leccarti?’_

Non l’aveva mai fatto con nessuno. Non aveva mai fatto nulla che andasse oltre qualche goffa scopata con delle ragazze che nemmeno gli piacevano e dei baci e pompini affrettati con un paio di ragazzi, nascosti nel bagno sul retro di un locale posh perché non poteva fidarsi a tal punto da portarli a casa con lui.

E poi… non ci riusciva proprio. Non quando quel semplice e platonico bacio a stampo di Harry gli aveva fatto provare infinite emozioni in più rispetto a quello che aveva provato nell’avere la lingua di qualcuno infilata in gola e una mano a stuzzicargli il cazzo attraverso i pantaloni.

Si strinse ancora più forte, muovendo la mano tremante verso la punta. Lo spostamento del cotone sulla sua lunghezza dura aggiungeva un attrito delizioso.

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, si sarebbe dovuto togliere il maglione di Harry per poi tornare nella propria camera a fare una doccia fredda.  
Ma era troppo tardi, era troppo perso in quel piacere per tirarsi indietro e pensare razionalmente.

Si morse il labbro torturandolo e ruotando i fianchi verso l’alto, i talloni dei piedi a spingere nel piumone, i polpacci tesi, l’orlo del maglione raccolto sulla sua vita.

Rilasciò il proprio labbro e ansimò mentre si stuzzicava la punta con il pollice da sopra il sottile cotone bianco. Continuò a toccarsi dalla base alla punta, lentamente, sentendosi in colpa, finché non sentì una goccia di liquido preseminale uscire dalla fessura, rendendo il movimento del cotone più scivoloso ed immensamente piacevole.

Chiuse gli occhi sforzandosi di non pensare a Harry.  
Indossare il suo profumo era già sufficiente. Non avrebbe dovuto immaginare come sarebbe stato Harry nudo, aperto e disperato, percorso da brividi sotto di lui.

Il modo in cui le sue labbra rosse a causa dei baci si sarebbero spalancate quando Louis si sarebbe concentrato sul suo collo, ricoprendo la sua mascella di baci e morsi fino alla colonna della gola, imprimendo tantissimi _ti amo_ contro la sua pelle.

Harry che sussurrava quelle due parole a sua volta.

Il suo cazzo gli pulsò nella mano, il cotone dei boxer era quasi traslucido sotto la punta bagnata e tremendamente rossa. Rafforzò la presa lasciando un sospiro soffocato e muovendo il polso su e giù senza sosta. Arricciò le dita dei piedi tra le lenzuola, infinite scintille di piacere gli scorrevano lungo la spina dorsale infiammandogli il basso ventre.

A volte pensava che sarebbe impazzito nel vedere Harry ogni giorno, sapendo che non avrebbe mai potuto attirarlo a sé per baciarlo lentamente, prendendosi ore e ore per assaggiarlo e per accarezzare ogni centimetro del suo corpo solo per sentirlo più vicino. Sapendo che non poteva dirgli di amarlo facendogli capire che lo intendesse sul serio.

Si coprì gli occhi con un braccio, arrendendosi. Era sempre stato troppo debole per resistere alle tentazioni. Il senso di colpa gli ribollì nello stomaco mentre graffiava le unghie smussate sulla peluria curata del pube, per poi andare ad afferrare la base grossa del proprio membro.

Continuò a toccarsi e a stuzzicarsi, scorrendo leggermente i polpastrelli lungo la lunghezza scoperta, il tessuto degli slip ora teso sopra le sue nocche.

Era imbarazzante quanto fosse già vicino all’orgasmo.

Alla fine decise di abbassare del tutto le mutande, la punta sensibile strisciò sul tessuto fino a quando non venne liberata e il cazzo gli balzò oscenamente contro la pancia.

Spinse gli slip più in basso, fino a metà coscia, affondando in seguito le unghie nella carne delle cosce e facendole risalire in l’alto verso l’inguine. Il suo cazzo sussultò a quella punta di dolore, gli tremò la mano quando dopo averla leccata, la avvolse intorno alla circonferenza.

Non riusciva a smettere di emettere quei suoni, piccoli piagnucolii a corto di fiato che cercava di trattenere anche quando Harry era a casa.

_HarryHarryHarry._

Louis mosse i fianchi perdendo il controllo, la schiena inarcata mentre chiudeva il pugno sulla punta, la fessura sempre più lucida. Il respirò gli si mozzò in gola quando sfregò le dita su quel punto per poi scendere nuovamente per tutta la lunghezza.

Ieri aveva colto Harry sdraiato sul divano al piano di sotto. Indossava soltanto un paio di jeans attillati e le sue gambe erano divaricate mentre leggeva un libro. Louis si era quasi dimenticato perché si trovasse lì. Per poco non gli si avvicinava e gli si inginocchiava davanti per togliergli i pantaloni e prenderlo in bocca quanto più in fondo poteva.

Il maglione gli stava facendo sentire troppo caldo, la sua mano libera guizzò sotto l'orlo fino a raggiungere i propri capezzoli turgidi. Erano sempre stati sensibili. Si chiedeva spesso come sarebbe stato se qualcun altro li avrebbe stretti tra le dita e succhiati al suo posto, chiudendoli tra i denti anche quando l’avrebbe pregato di smettere.

Si pizzicò un capezzolo tra il pollice e l'indice, gemendo profondamente mentre continuava a spingersi nel pugno. La stanza era silenziosa, a parte il rumore bagnato provocato dalla sua mano e il suo respiro spezzato, il cuore martellante contro la cassa toracica e una voce nella testa che gli intimava di fermarsi.

_Alzati dal letto di Harry e togliti il suo maglione. Smettila di immaginare che sia qui al tuo fianco, che siano le sue dita quelle avvolte al tuo cazzo, strette sulla punta mentre diventi sempre più bagnato._

Forse Harry provava lo stesso.

Louis si morse forte il labbro inferiore stringendo ancora una volta la presa sulla propria intimità, i polmoni a sforzarsi per fare entrare ossigeno.  
Un respiro tremante gli fuoriuscì dalle labbra e alcune lacrime bollenti gli bruciarono dietro le palpebre serrate mentre accelerava i movimenti della mano. Non riusciva a fermarsi. Non aveva mai saputo fermarsi quando avrebbe dovuto, come se stesse cercando di camminare sull'acqua ogni volta che Harry era indirettamente coinvolto.

La bolla di calore continuava ad accumularsi e a crescere esponenzialmente nel suo ventre. Il battito cardiaco gli pulsava frenetico sotto la pelle mentre sfregava il pollice sulla punta, le dita dei piedi arricciate sulle coperte. Quando finalmente venne, schizzando sulla pancia e sul pugno, quella sensazione di vergogna tornò ad impadronirsi di lui, contorcendosi nel suo stomaco come il serpente più velenoso.

Cadde a peso morto contro il materasso, proprio nel momento in cui il suo telefono suonò altre due volte.

Louis sbatté le palpebre stancamente per poi riaprirle, mentre delle gocce di sudore freddo gli scorrevano lungo il collo. Non riusciva nemmeno a guardare lo schermo.

Improvvisamente il maglione che ancora indossava, lo percepì come carta vetrata sulla pelle, come se ci fosse qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato in tutta quella situazione.

Abbassò lo sguardo su di sé, notando la propria pancia e l’orlo del maglione sporco di sperma.

Gli tremarono le mani.

Mandò giù il groppo che gli si era bloccato in gola mentre scese dal letto, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro ed ignorare il peso opprimente del senso di colpa che gli premeva sul petto. Persino i muri sembravano giudicarlo. I muri con quei bellissimi quadri e le lenzuola spiegazzate e il maglione sporco del suo seme.

Se la sua vista si appannò a causa di alcune lacrime mentre puliva lo sperma dal maglione nel bagno adiacente alla camera, nessuno era tenuto a saperlo. Poteva solo dare la colpa a se stesso.

Nel momento in cui stava riponendo il detersivo dentro il mobile sotto al lavandino, come se stesse cercando di nascondere le tracce di un crimine, lo sentì: il portone principale venire aperto e chiuso successivamente, il tintinnio sbadato delle chiavi che cadevano per terra.

Louis si bloccò, stringendo così forte il maglione che le nocche gli diventarono bianche e fissando il corridoio vuoto oltre la porta del bagno nel panico più totale, sapendo che non avrebbe mai raggiunto la sua stanza senza essere visto.

Era troppo tardi.

Poté soltanto restare lì in piedi con i palmi sudati e la pesante sensazione di ansia nello stomaco quando sentì Harry chiamarlo: “Lou?”

Louis meritava di essere scoperto, che Harry lo vedesse mentre si nascondeva nel suo bagno con il suo maglione umido in mano e il colorito che svaniva dal suo volto come un criminale beccato nell’atto.

In un momento di panico, decise di rimettersi il maglione addosso, sentendosi tremendamente esposto. L’orlo umido era freddo e fastidioso contro le sue cosce nude. “Lou, sei a casa?” Poi sentì dei passi sulle scale, un sordo clic-clic delle scarpe del riccio. Se anche Harry non avesse detto niente, Louis avrebbe riconosciuto il suono dei suoi passi tra quelli di chiunque altro al mondo.

“Sono-” si schiarì la voce, il cuore che gli batteva dolorosamente contro la cassa toracica. "Sono qui!”

Dovette aggrapparsi al lavandino perché le sue ginocchia non smettevano di tremare mentre aspettava il suo arrivo, con lo sguardo fisso al pavimento.  
I piedi leggermente storti di Harry apparvero nel suo raggio visivo pochi istanti dopo. Le cerniere ai lati dei suoi stivali di pelle nera erano già state abbassate.

"Sei tornato presto.” Fu quello che uscì dalla bocca di Louis. La sua voce sembrava non appartenergli.

Harry si avvicinò, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. Aveva chiaramente bevuto più di un drink e Louis dovette combattere l'impulso di farsi avanti per reggerlo e metterlo a letto in modo da farlo riposare.

Non riusciva a muoversi. Domani sarebbe stato meglio, lo sapeva. Quando avrebbe spinto quel ricordo nella parte posteriore della mente facendo finta che non fosse mai successo. Il desiderio che aveva di Harry sarebbe stato più facile da gestire alla luce del giorno in cui si trovava all'estremità ricevente del suo dolce sorriso mentre discutevano su chi avrebbe avuto l’ultima goccia di latte.

Avere anche solo un po’ del suo affetto ne valeva tutta la pena.  
"Lou, io ... hai capito- voglio dire,” la punta dei piedi di Harry si fermò a pochi centimetri da quelli di Louis, il suo profumo riempì le narici di Louis. Fumo, alcol, profumo e qualcosa che era semplicemente Harry, ancora lì sotto tutti quegli altri strati di odori. “È stato Nick, non ho…"  
Louis non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando Harry. Non importava. "Mi dispiace.”

Le dita piene di anelli di Harry si spostarono fino ad appoggiarsi sul gomito di Louis, toccandolo da sopra il tessuto di lana. “Ti dispiace? Per cosa?”

Alla fine trovò il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Harry. Non avrebbe mai voluto che pensasse che qualcosa non andava. Se si stava comportando in quel modo strano era in ogni caso colpa sua. "Ho preso in prestito il tuo maglione-”  
  
“E qual è il problema? Tranquillo.” Gli occhi di Harry erano un po’ vitrei, i suoi ricci spettinati incorniciavano le sue guance arrossate ed erano in parte appiccicati al collo. Poi lo vide sorridere confuso.

"Ma l'ho sporcato.” mormorò Louis, il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto. Se solo fosse stato in grado di recuperare quelle parole dall'aria e spingerle nuovamente giù in gola. Per un secondo si chiese se lo avesse detto perché una parte di lui voleva essere scoperto.

"È solo un maglione, Lou. Non importa.” rispose Harry, avvolgendo le dita attorno al braccio di Louis per attirarlo a sé. "Ti posso abbracciare?"

Era stupido che si sentisse addirittura in dovere di chiederglielo.  
Louis si lasciò trascinare in avanti, era doloroso quanto gli sembrasse giusto stargli così vicino. Deglutì forte e aprì le braccia per accoglierlo. "Non ti sei divertito, babycakes?"

Quel soprannome sembrava quasi estraneo sulla sua lingua. All'improvviso si rese conto di non aver chiamato Harry in quel modo per tantissimo tempo.

Louis per poco non inciampò quando il peso del corpo di Harry si scontrò con il suo. I suoi riccioli gli solleticarono una guancia, il suo respiro caldo gli soffiò nell'orecchio mentre gli sussurrava: “Mi dispiace davvero. Non volevo che accadesse.”

"Non hai ucciso nessuno, vero?” scherzò Louis mentre sistemava il mento sulla spalla di Harry, accarezzandogli la schiena e cercando già di pensare al modo migliore per occultare un cadavere. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per quel ragazzo.

Le braccia di Harry si strinsero forte attorno a lui mentre lui le lasciò oscillare e scosse la testa. La sua voce si fece più lenta del solito, un po’ traballante, mentre mormorava: “No. È solo che... quei messaggi, non ho…”

“Non ti preoccupare.” lo rassicurò Louis quando si rese conto di cosa stesse parlando. Strinse un pugno attorno al tessuto della sua camicia. Non andava bene. Niente di tutta quella situazione andava bene.

“Che ne dici se ti metto a letto, eh?"  
Harry tirò su con il naso. Un bicchierino di troppo lo aveva sempre reso più emotivo.

“No, voglio dormire con te. Louis, per favore. Non voglio stare da solo, non voglio che tu sia arrabbiato con me."

Louis deglutì a fatica, abbracciando Harry un po’ più forte. “Sarò sempre qui per te. Ti prometto che non sono arrabbiato. Non ho un motivo per esserlo. Beh, a meno che non lasci le tue maledette scarpe dappertutto facendomi inciampare."

Harry scosse la testa ma non parlò, Louis sentì comunque il suo respiro esitante.

“Nick.. li ha inviati lui... pensava che... io non lo avrei mai fatto. Non scherzerei così, non vorrei che pensassi... ‘che ti voglio in quel senso’, dovevo tornare a casa, dovevo spiegarmi. Non è stato divertente."

Per un momento terribile, Louis si chiese se Harry non pensasse che fosse divertente perché sapeva cosa provava davvero per lui. Se era per questo motivo che ultimamente sembrava che avessero difficoltà a parlare come una volta.

“Stai tranquillo, giuro che va tutto bene." Non era Harry il colpevole. Non era lui che portava il profumo del suo migliore amico sulla pelle, sentendosi come la persona peggiore sulla faccia della terra.

"Sono un po’ ubriaco.” ammise Harry infine, sfiorando la curva del suo collo con il naso e piegandosi su di lui per farsi più piccolo.

"Non serviva che tornassi soltanto per dirmelo, lo sai.”

“Mi stavo stancando comunque. Volevo tornare a casa.” sussurrò Harry, le sue mani trovarono la curva della schiena di Louis dove si stanziarono, le dita ad aggrapparsi al suo maglione.

 _Casa_.

Per Harry, era quella ciò che definiva casa. Per Louis era Harry la sua casa.

Il fatto era che Louis lo... lo amava. Sentì il proprio petto stringersi mentre abbracciava Harry cercando di condurlo fuori dal bagno il più attentamente possibile.

“Letto," gli ricordò, provando e non riuscendo a non inciampare sui piedi instabili dell’altro. "Piccolo, staccati un attimo così riusciamo a camminare, ok?"  
  
"No." Le braccia di Harry si strinsero ancora più forte attorno a lui.  
Erano a solo un paio di metri dal letto di Harry. Poteva farcela.

Poi vide il piumino spiegazzato e sbiancò, spostando immediatamente lo sguardo altrove. Non voleva che Harry dormisse lì prima di aver cambiato le lenzuola.

"Dai," decise infine, piegando le ginocchia e facendo scivolare le mani sotto le cosce di Harry per aiutarlo a saltargli in braccio. "Ti porto io, scimmietta.”

Harry era un peso morto, un koala appiccicoso, avvinghiato al suo corpo con braccia e gambe mentre Louis lo sollevava più in alto e pregava di non cadere dalle scale e ucciderli entrambi. “Quando sei diventato così pesante? Devi smetterla di mangiare tutto quel gelato.”

"Non sono io. Sei tu quello debole." Harry premette il naso contro la sua tempia e si mosse appena tra le sue braccia. Louis sentì il tonfo di una scarpa cadere sulle scale, seguito da un altro.

Se Harry non fosse stato così ubriaco, non avrebbe lasciato che Louis lo portasse in braccio. Aveva più buon senso di così. "Eppure eccomi qui, a sostenere il tuo peso morto come se niente fosse.”

“Non riesci nemmeno... a raggiungere lo scaffale in alto."  
Louis stava iniziando a perdere il fiato, la fatica e il calore del corpo di Harry lo stavano facendo sudare.

Pizzicò la coscia di Harry. “Beh, che dici se ti lascio cadere allora? Userò il tuo cadavere come sgabello. Vedremo poi chi non potrà raggiungere lo scaffale più alto.”

"Non lo faresti mai," mormorò Harry annusandolo. "Profumi di sole.”

Se Louis non avesse avuto le mani impegnate, avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e pregato un Dio in cui non aveva mai creduto. "Non ha senso.”

“Invece si.” ribatté Harry quando raggiunsero il corridoio.  
Louis arrivò in camera sua, le mani troppo piene per accendere le luci. La tinta bluastra della luce lunare che illuminava la stanza filtrando attraverso una fila di finestre sotto il soffitto, era sufficiente.

Si inginocchiò sul letto e posò delicatamente Harry su di esso. O meglio, ci provò. Il riccio non voleva saperne di sciogliere le gambe attorno alla sua vita e gli fece perdere l’equilibrio.

Louis si resse con i palmi delle mani su entrambi i lati delle spalle di Harry giusto in tempo, i fianchi premuti contro quelli del ragazzo sotto di lui. Harry indossava ancora i jeans, il tessuto ruvido era troppo destabilizzante, per non parlare della gamba agganciata alla sua coscia nuda.

Era troppo vicino.

I loro piedi penzolavano dal letto e Louis si trovò faccia a faccia con il lento sbattere delle ciglia di Harry, le pupille nere che quasi coprivano tutto il verde.

La punta delle sue dita lo sfiorarono appena sopra la curva del sedere, proprio sotto l'orlo del maglione che si era sollevato sulla sua schiena.

“Harry-”

Le narici di Harry divamparono, il suo petto si allargò in un respiro profondo e tremante mentre lo fissava dal basso, silenzioso e inquieto come se avesse dentro di sé una tempesta che non sapeva bene come contenere.

Louis era debole. Tanto, troppo debole.

E nonostante chiuse gli occhi, continuò a vedere chiaramente l’immagine della faccia di Harry che lo osservava da sotto le palpebre, le labbra rossissime che si aprivano in un respiro, il piccolo neo un po’ sotto l'angolo della bocca, quegli occhi familiari e gli archi perfettamente disegnati delle sue sopracciglia.

Louis si sporse in avanti finché non sentì il respiro di Harry colpirgli il mento ed esitò un momento prima di baciargli la punta del naso.

Le mani di Harry si appiattirono contro la sua schiena per tenerlo fermo in quella posizione.

“Hai bisogno di dormire.” sussurrò Louis, tirandosi indietro fino a sedersi sulle proprie ginocchia. Harry fu costretto a lasciarlo andare, ma il suo cuore non sarebbe rallentato, era ancora a corto di fiato. "Ti sentirai molto peggio domani mattina se non riposi. Sappiamo entrambi che hai i postumi da sbornia peggiori.”

“Puzzo da pub?" chiese Harry, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, fissando Louis con uno sguardo dolce e aperto. La croce appesa alla sua collana era aggrovigliata alla catena, la quale era poggiata sul suo collo ed incastrata tra i suoi ricci.

“Sì.” ammise Louis, sfiorando le nocche sulla guancia liscia di Harry, proprio nel punto in cui si sarebbe formata una fossetta. Trovarlo era tutta memoria muscolare. “Però non importa. Puoi fare la doccia domani. “

"Non serve che dormi con me se puzzo.” disse allora Harry, le palpebre già mezze abbassate. Gli angoli della sua bocca si piegarono in giù in un broncio adorabile come se non volesse che Louis gli desse ragione.

"Non so di cosa stai parlando. Profumi di rose.”

Harry ridacchiò, senza fiato e troppo stanco per reagire, già sul punto di addormentarsi e raggomitolarsi su un fianco.

"No, devi toglierti i jeans prima. Fidati di me, se non lo fai te ne pentirai al mattino. Le tue palle mi ringrazieranno."

“Sono stanco." Stirò una gamba, toccando Louis con il piede.  
"Aiutami per piacere.”

Louis prese un respiro profondo. Espirò. "Mi devi un favore.”

Cercò di non pensarci troppo, di non pensare a come le sue mani apparissero mentre slacciava la cintura di Harry, il suono della pelle che sfregava contro il metallo prima che si allentasse, la piccola striscia del suo addome piatto sotto l'orlo della camicia. Tremò quando le dita di Louis lo sfiorarono mentre slacciava il bottone dei suoi jeans.

“Harry-”

Le mani di Harry si aggrapparono alle lenzuola, i fianchi sollevati in alto. "Per favore.”

Louis digrignò i denti, ricordandosi mentalmente che Harry era ancora ubriaco e che probabilmente non aveva abbordato nessuno quando il suo cazzo si indurì all’istante sotto la sua mano quando gli abbassò la cerniera.

Le ciglia di Harry erano stese a ventaglio sulle sue guance. Louis avrebbe creduto che si fosse addormentato se non fosse stato per i suoi denti affondati nel labbro inferiore, bianchi e lampeggianti nel buio della camera.

Louis agganciò le dita sotto alla cintola dei suoi pantaloni e li tirò giù con cura, distogliendo lo sguardo quando anche le sue mutande grigie scivolarono più in basso, rivelando un po’ di peli scuri e ben curati sopra l’inguine.

Gli sfilò i jeans attillati dalle gambe lunghe e magre e li lasciò cadere sul pavimento. Gli tolse anche le calze, fermandosi ad accarezzargli le ossa delicate delle caviglie.

Harry aveva i piedi più strani di sempre eppure Louis continuava a volerne baciare gli archi.

“Anche la camicia, per favore. Ha troppi bottoni.” farfugliò Harry, le dita dei piedi arricciate. Louis era troppo frustrato per essere arrabbiato con lui che lo stava costringendo a fare anche quello.

Proprio mentre stava per scavalcare la coscia di Harry per sedersi al suo fianco, Harry si sollevò sui gomiti e si mise goffamente seduto con i piedi sotto al sedere, così vicino a Louis che sentì un calore immenso irradiarsi dal suo corpo come se stesse prendendo fuoco.

"Non devi sederti, tesoro. Posso-“

“Ti dona il mio maglione.” lo interruppe Harry, sfiorando il dorso della mano lungo il fianco di Louis, il suo sguardo che balzava dalla sua stessa mano al viso dell’altro quasi pensieroso.

“Dovremmo," Louis si schiarì la gola, il petto stretto in una morsa. "Tirarti fuori da quella camicia.”

Harry lo ignorò, allungando invece le dita verso il busto di Louis fino a quando non raggiunse il colletto del suo maglione. Lo abbassò scoprendo così una spalla nuda, il polpastrello del pollice ad accarezzare lentamente e teneramente la sua clavicola.  
  
Dovette reggersi al ginocchio di Harry ed evitare i suoi occhi verdi perché sapeva che il secondo in cui avrebbe incrociato il suo sguardo, avrebbe scoperto quanto Louis fosse sopraffatto da un suo semplice tocco innocente.

"La camicia.” soffocò un lamento, ricordandolo sia a Harry che a se stesso.

Harry lasciò cadere la mano, in silenzio e in attesa che facesse qualcosa.  
Louis si disse di farlo in fretta, come strappare un cerotto da una ferita.  
“Cazzo." mormorò mentre le sue dita tremanti non smettevano di scivolare sul bottone sopra l'incavo della gola di Harry. Tra tutti i giorni, proprio oggi aveva deciso di abbottonarli tutti.

Alla fine ci riuscì, seguito da un altro, un altro e un altro ancora finché la camicia non si aprì sul petto di Harry e i suoi capezzoli si irrigidirono a contatto con il tessuto setoso.

Louis voleva avvicinarsi e appoggiarci le labbra sopra, affondarci i denti e leccare la pelle dolce e salata del ragazzo.

Gli ultimi due bottoni scivolarono fuori dalle asole e la camicia si spalancò del tutto, mentre le nocche di Louis sfiorarono il suo ventre. La farfalla tatuata sul suo addome tremò sotto il suo tocco e Harry inspirò a fatica, tirandosi indietro per sedersi e quindi allungare le gambe ai lati dei fianchi di Louis, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia e attendendo le sue prossime mosse.

Louis deglutì con difficoltà, maledicendo l’attrazione magnetica che Harry esercitava su di lui semplicemente stando lì, guardandolo con le cosce divaricate e il cazzo mezzo duro tra le gambe.

_Non ha idea di cosa mi stia facendo._

"Pensi che ci siano rane che hanno paura dell'acqua?" chiese Harry all’improvviso, offrendo a Louis il suo polso.

Louis amava la sua mente ridicola così tanto da far male. "Ho visto piccioni camminare più volentieri, quindi penso che ci siano anche rane che hanno paura dell’acqua."

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, osservando attentamente Louis che tremava tentando di sfilare i bottoni sul suo polsino. "Mi piacerebbe volare.”

"Se vuoi possiamo andare a fare base jumping." prese l'altra mano di Harry e presto l'ultimo bottone fu liberato. Con un ultimo leggero tocco sul suo dorso, Louis si costrinse a lasciarlo andare.

“Quello non conta.” replicò Harry, lasciando che la sua mano ricadesse sul materasso, le sue lunghe dita ora distese sulle lenzuola di Louis. "Non stai volando, stai solo cadendo nel vuoto.”

Se Louis ne fosse stato capace, gli avrebbe costruito delle ali che avrebbero potuto portarlo dove voleva. “Sei sentimentale stasera. Tutto bene?"

Harry prese un respiro profondo come se stesse per dire qualcosa in più, bloccando Louis con l’intensità del suo sguardo incrollabile. Alla fine sospirò appena scrollando le spalle.

"Sto bene. Solo un po’ stanco."

“Nick ha questo effetto sulle persone. Ti priva di tutta l'energia."

Harry rise debolmente e sembrava che stesse pianificando di crollare sul letto con ancora la camicia sbottonata.

“Aspetta." Louis lo tenne fermo, sentendo il fruscio delle lenzuola e il materasso che scricchiolava sotto di lui mentre si inginocchiava in mezzo alle gambe di Harry. La sua pelle era liscia e calda, gli bruciò i polpastrelli quando fece scivolare le mani sotto alla stoffa sopra le sue spalle. Gli sfilò la camicia fino a farla cadere in un mucchio dietro la sua schiena.

Louis desiderava poter avvicinare il braccio di Harry alla propria bocca per premere un bacio sul tatuaggio ‘Things I Can’t’.

"Ecco. Molto meglio.” sussurrò con voce roca, allontanandosi definitivamente da lui. “Ti sistemi da solo? Devo solo... ho bisogno di farmi una doccia."

Harry si sdraiò sulle coperte, i suoi muscoli si contrassero per il movimento pigro e i suoi riccioli scuri si sparsero su tutta la federa bianca di Louis.

“Dopo torni da me?”

“Sì." mentì Louis, sapendo che Harry si sarebbe addormentato prima del suo ritorno. Succedeva sempre quando beveva troppo.

Dopo la doccia, andò un attimo nella sua camera da letto. Harry era nascosto sotto il piumone, gli occhi chiusi, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava mentre russava rumorosamente. Non l’aveva mai infastidito.

E sebbene gliel’avesse promesso, non riusciva proprio a stendersi così vicino a lui. Le sue terminazioni nervose erano ancora troppo accese.

Si sporse per spostare una cioccia di capelli dalla fronte di Harry, gli sistemò il piumone sotto il mento prima di ritornare nella camera del più piccolo per cambiare le lenzuola.

I messaggi non letti sul telefono che aveva dimenticato lì recitavano: _‘Ignorali, non sono stato io. Sto tornando a casa.’_

Louis bloccò lo schermo e costrinse i propri piedi a scendere di sotto nella camera da letto degli ospiti.

Le lenzuola erano fredde contro la sua pelle, profumavano di detersivo.  
Quando si addormentò, il sole stava già sorgendo all’orizzonte.


	2. CAPITOLO 2

Quando Louis si trascinò fuori dal letto e andò in cucina, non si aspettava che Harry fosse già sveglio.

“Ehi.” lo salutò Harry in un sussurro, con la pelle del viso un po’ pallida. Le sue mani erano coperte dalle maniche di un maglione troppo grande, avvolte attorno ad una tazza. Un paio di croissant giacevano intatti su un piatto in attesa di essere mangiati. "Sembri morto.”

Louis quasi rise. Quasi. La mancanza di sonno lo faceva sempre sentire stranamente stordito. “Non credere di sembrare più fresco e in vita di me."

Sulle labbra di Harry apparve un sorriso stanco che però non raggiunse i suoi occhi e Louis capì immediatamente che qualcosa non andava, ma non era ancora pronto a parlarne.

Avrebbe potuto scrivere un libro su tutte le espressioni di Harry e sulle diverse sfumature dei suoi sorrisi. Avrebbe potuto, ma sarebbe stato inquietante.

“Ti ho preparato il tè. Mi dispiace per ieri.” gli disse Harry, spingendo una tazza ancora fumante verso di lui attraverso il tavolo della cucina. La luce del mattino filtrava attraverso le grandi finestre, accarezzando un lato del viso di Harry e i suoi capelli, tirati su in un crocchia frettolosa. Era come se il sole l’amasse tanto quanto Louis. Non era possibile.

“Non è la prima volta, ricciolino. E penso che non sarà nemmeno l'ultima." Louis si sedette di fronte a lui su una sedia di legno bianca e avvicinò la tazza nera a pois bianchi alla bocca. Era la sua preferita perché Harry l'aveva comprata per lui in un negozio dell’antiquariato in Ohio durante uno dei suoi viaggi improvvisati, in quanto voleva fargli un piccolo regalo. “Avrei fatto lo stesso per te."

“Ma-"

“Non preoccuparti.” disse Louis, abbassando la voce. Era sempre stato troppo gentile nei suoi confronti. “Grazie per il tè. Anche se sarebbe stato sprecato se non mi fossi svegliato in tempo.”

"Sapevo che ti saresti alzato in tempo. Me lo sentivo.” confessò Harry, metà della sua faccia nascosta dietro la sua tazza coordinata ma con i colori invertiti. Aveva ancora una piega del cuscino sullo zigomo.

Era sempre stato un idiota, ma Louis lo amava lo stesso. E infatti glielo disse: “Sei un idiota.”

Harry si accigliò, gli rivolse quell'espressione intensa che l’avrebbe fatto sospettare che stava per scuoiarlo vivo per poi indossare la sua pelle come una camicia da notte. Eppure lo conosceva troppo bene.

Louis roteò gli occhi al cielo e disse: "Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo inquietante.”

"Non mi credi.”

Louis bevve un sorso di tè. Era esattamente come gli piaceva. Dovette ingoiare uno sposami che gli bruciava sulla punta della lingua. Lo faceva più spesso di quanto avrebbe ammesso.

"Certo che no. È ridicolo.”

Harry diede un morso al croissant mentre la sua mente stava chiaramente lavorando senza sosta. Era troppo presto per quello.

"Per favore, puoi dirmi cosa c’è che non va?” gli chiese Louis appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo con un tonfo sordo. "Ho fatto qualcosa?”

Harry rimase in silenzio troppo a lungo.

“No,” rispose infine Harry, masticando il dolce con quella aggressività passiva che lo innervosiva. Forse era tutto nella sua testa. "Assolutamente niente."

"Puoi parlarmene?" chiese ancora Louis.

"Non è quello che stiamo facendo? Parlare?”

Louis cercò di non fissare la flessione della sua mascella mentre masticava.

"Non intendevo così.” Louis si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, facendo scorrere una mano sul viso frustrato. “Parlami. So che hai qualcosa in mente.”

Harry continuava a masticare, in silenzio. Tuttavia Louis capì che aveva delle parole sulla punta della lingua. Perché non le diceva semplicemente?

"Non lo so.” disse invece evitando il suo sguardo.  
"Harry, possiamo-“ deglutì a fatica e abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo, mantenendo un tono più calmo. “È da un po’ che non mi dici più niente. È come se fossimo... non so… distanti? Non lo so neanche io a dir la verità.”

Louis scosse la testa sconfitto. "È stupido, dimentica quello che ho detto.”

La sedia grattò sul pavimento mentre si alzava, la tazza quasi del tutto piena abbandonata sul tavolo.

“Dimentica tutto.” sussurrò e si lasciò la cucina alle spalle.  
  
Harry non gli chiese di fermarsi, ma Louis sentì il cigolio della sua sedia e il tocco leggero dei suoi passi che lo seguivano.

Louis serrò appena la mascella e accelerò il passo. Il parquet era freddo sotto i suoi piedi nudi mentre attraversava il corridoio aperto che portava al soggiorno.

La luce del sole illuminava il pavimento con i suoi raggi dorati, il rumore del traffico era troppo distante per disturbare il silenzio.

Riusciva ancora a sentire Harry che lo seguiva. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che Harry non l’avrebbe lasciato andare così.

Louis non era nemmeno sicuro di voler parlare ancora.

"Cos'hai?" Louis si stava voltando quando si ritrovò il ragazzo esattamente davanti, così vicino che avrebbero potuto condividere la stessa aria se si fosse avvicinato un altro po’.

Prima che potesse fare un passo indietro, Harry invase il suo spazio personale, avvicinandosi ancora di più. Portò le mani sul suo viso appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Louis.

Faceva male guardare Harry da così vicino. Chiuse gli occhi, improvvisamente troppo consapevole delle sue braccia e delle sue mani, abbandonate inerti ai propri fianchi.

Due anni prima, avrebbe stretto Harry a sé come un boa senza esitazione. La situazione era un po’ diversa ora. Odiava tutto ciò. "Cosa stai facendo?”

"Non hai mangiato il tuo croissant.” replicò Harry sottovoce, i suoi pollici che si muovevano avanti e indietro sulle guance di Louis.

"Che cosa?"  
"Sono andato in pasticceria a comprarli perché so che ti piace mangiarlo a colazione con il tè e..." Louis sentiva di star perdendo l’equilibrio, la gola secca. "- e non hai nemmeno... tu, ehm... cazzo.”

“Harry, mi dispiace, vado a mangiarlo. Sono-” si mosse per andare ma Harry non glielo permise, lo accompagnò passo dopo passo finché non furono bloccati in quello strano tipo di danza di cui Louis non conosceva la coreografia. Era sempre stato più bravo ad improvvisare. "È per questo che…"

“Me l’avevi promesso.” disse Harry, la voce così profonda che Louis sentì l’eco di quel suono riverberargli nel midollo delle ossa come la musica di una batteria a tutto volume.

"Hai detto che saresti tornato per abbracciarmi e non l'hai fatto.”

Louis si bloccò e si resse alla prima cosa che trovò: un lembo del maglione beige di Harry. Cercò di non pensare al fatto di averlo indossato un paio di settimane prima, quando Harry era uscito per alcuni photoshoot. "Non pensavo che sarebbe stato un problema.”

“Ma te l'ho chiesto e tu me l’avevi promesso.”

Forse per la prima volta, Louis si rese conto che poteva essere lui il motivo dietro tutta quella situazione orribile. Forse era lui che continuava a scavare quella distanza tra loro.

Si aggrappò al maglione di Harry e scosse la testa, la bugia: _non volevo disturbarti_ pronta a scivolare dalle sue labbra. Non poteva mentirgli ancora. “Non mi sentivo molto bene la scorsa notte. Non intendevo allontanarti da me, sai che non lo farei mai…"

“Non lo faresti?" chiese Harry, le sue mani che lasciavano tracce brucianti sulla sua pelle mentre le abbassava dal suo viso. Harry fece un passo indietro. La luce intensa del sole ferì gli occhi di Louis. "Capisco che hai bisogno di stare da solo, Lou. Lo capisco. A volte tutti ne abbiamo bisogno. Ma ho la sensazione che... continui a spingermi sempre più lontano e non so perché. È questo che volevi sentire? È questo che volevi che dicessi?”

La risata che risuonò dalla gola di Louis gli fece quasi male. Non vi era molto umorismo. Non aveva mai voluto aumentare quella distanza tra loro, non si era nemmeno reso conto di averlo fatto in primo luogo. "Sai cosa? Forse è così. È meglio di…" _Tutta questa faccenda in cui siamo ancora vicini, ma non ho più la sensazione di conoscerti fino in fondo come una volta._

"Non ti sto incolpando.” ribatté Harry con prudenza come se sapesse quanto velocemente Louis potesse cadere nell'offensiva quando veniva spinto in un angolo. Non era fottutamente giusto. "Non sto dicendo che dipende tutto da te. Quello che hai detto in cucina..."

Louis inspirò ed espirò profondamente.

"È come se avessimo dimenticato come parlare davvero. A volte è come se vivessimo nello stesso spazio, ma... raramente passiamo del tempo insieme, solo noi due. Uno di noi è sempre da qualche parte e anche quando non è così, mi sento così lontano da te. Avevi ragione." Harry sostenne il suo sguardo, la luca soffusa danzò sul taglio affilato dei suoi zigomi.

La sua mascella era spolverata da una leggera barbetta, piccole ciocche di capelli a sfuggire dal suo codino sfatto. Era più alto di Louis, ormai lo era da qualche anno, ma sembrava più piccolo vestito con quel maglione e quei pantaloni larghi, senza calzini ai piedi. Sembrava avere di nuovo sedici anni.

Al tempo, Louis aveva avuto la sensazione di potergli svelare la sua anima da un momento all’altro. E adesso erano ancora vicini, incredibilmente vicini, ma una parte di lui era come trattenuta da un qualcosa di invisibile. Forse stava solo cercando di proteggersi.

“Non mi piace questa situazione. Voglio che finisca."

Il silenzio tra loro lo stava schiacciando, premendo sul suo petto come un masso sempre più pesante.

"Louis, dobbiamo-” iniziò Harry, emettendo un sospiro frustrato, le sue dita già a metà strada per sistemarsi i capelli. Quando si rese conto di quello che stava facendo, lasciò cadere la mano. Ormai il suo bun pendeva su un lato. "Dobbiamo scoprire cosa c’è che non funziona. Non possiamo semplicemente continuare a vivere così.”

Louis sentì delle parole bruciargli in gola per poi posarsi sulla lingua. Si riversarono fuori dalla sua bocca prima che potesse fermarle. "Bene, allora vattene."

Non intendeva davvero ciò che aveva appena detto. Fece un passo indietro, sorpreso non appena realizzò il senso di quella frase.

Le spalle di Harry si accartocciarono. Sembrava così triste e piccolo e Louis non avrebbe retto quella vista un secondo oltre. "Non intendevo questo.  
Harry, non ho... ti prego.”

Si avvicinò a Harry come per abbracciarlo. Non sapeva più cosa fare.

“No." disse Harry risoluto, facendo un passo indietro per allontanarsi da lui. "Non possiamo risolvere tutto con qualche abbraccio e coccola." Harry incontrò il suo sguardo, intenso e serio.

Louis lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

Nel profondo, Louis sapeva che Harry non era esattamente la stessa persona, lo stesso ragazzo che aveva incontrato per la prima volta, ma per qualche ragione lo colse alla sprovvista la realizzazione di quanto Harry fosse cresciuto. Di quanto fosse maturato negli anni. Anche se continuava a tagliare via la crosta del pane prima di mangiarlo e insisteva sul fatto che sarebbe stato perfetto mangiare il dessert prima di andarsi a coricare.

"Lo so.” ammise Louis, anche se faceva male.

"Se pensi che me ne andrò, non mi conosci affatto. Voglio che funzioni tra noi. Voglio che risolviamo tutto, tu sei…” Harry rise brevemente. "Sei troppo importante."

Si chiese se Harry riuscisse a sentire il battito frenetico del suo cuore. Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi, allungare la parte inferiore del maglione di Harry in modo da poterci scivolare dentro per poi stringere il ragazzo a sé senza alcuna barriera a separarli. _Fai finta che non sia cambiato nulla_.

"Mi dispiace esserti stato distante. Non ho mai voluto che succedesse.” disse Louis.

“Nessuno di noi l’ha mai voluto, non è vero?" Harry piegò la testa di lato, le dita che cercavano di raggiungere il polso di Louis. Il tocco delle sue mani riusciva sempre a farlo sentire più calmo, più stabile. "Non ti sto incolpando. Dispiace anche a me, sono altrettanto colpevole. Non ti parlo da troppo tempo. Non pensavo che l'avresti notato…"

"Pensavi che non me ne sarei accorto?" Se non avesse avuto la necessità di sentire la pelle di Harry così tanto sulla sua, l’avrebbe scrollato di dosso, avrebbe insistito fino a staccarsi. “Stupido riccio, mi manchi!"

_Anche quando sei con me_. Quello però non lo disse ad alta voce.

“Lou”. Harry lo attirò a sé per il polso, facendolo inciampare in avanti. Per fortuna allungò una mano per reggersi al petto di Harry. Il suo cuore non era l’unico a battere fortissimo. "I miei capelli non sono più ricci come una volta."

Se fosse stato una persona migliore, avrebbe ricordato a Harry che non si sarebbero dovuti toccare per risolvere la situazione. Ma non lo era.

Quindi strinse il maglione di Harry in un pugno e sussurrò: "Lo sono ancora e sono meravigliosi.”

La mano libera di Harry coprì quella di Louis contro il suo petto, le labbra pressate in una linea. "Mi dispiace. So che le relazioni non sono sempre semplici da gestire…”

“Relazioni," ripeté Louis, la sua presa si allentò quando scoppiò a ridere. Non aveva intenzione di farlo, ma... era divertente.  
Divertente perché era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, no? Stare con Harry in ogni modo possibile come lo sdolcinato che era eppure non sarebbero mai…

La sua risata si spense all’istante quando Harry lasciò andare le sue mani e si voltò, i suoi piedi nudi curvati all’interno.

“Forse è meglio se ci prendiamo un giorno solo per noi, sai? Ad esempio per fare qualcosa insieme… per parlare come una volta.” continuò Harry dandogli ancora le spalle. Sembrava strano, quasi come se stesse tremando. "Devo solo... andare a farmi una doccia prima.”

"Harry, aspetta…"

Ma Harry stava già andando via, lasciandolo lì in piedi con una strana sensazione nel petto.

Sapeva esattamente come suonava la sua voce prima che scomparisse dalla vista. Come quella volta in cui qualcuno gli aveva detto che i suoi capelli erano ridicoli quando aveva provato a farli crescere per la prima volta. Harry aveva riso a malapena e fatto finta che non gli importasse. Louis aveva quindi deciso di lasciarsi crescere i capelli insieme a lui, perché sapeva che quel commento l’aveva ferito.

L'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era ferire Harry, eppure ci era riuscito ancora una volta.

***

Mentre Harry si stava facendo la doccia, Louis escogitò un piano. Un piano scadente, ma non gli era mai piaciuto lasciare in sospeso una lite senza fare pace il prima possibile.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Louis fu grato che Harry avesse fatto la doccia più lunga del mondo. Ci mise 40 minuti per indossare a caso dei vestiti, precipitarsi fuori e certamente non rubare un mazzo di fresie dalla piccola serra accanto.

Se qualcuno gliel’avesse chiesto, lui non era mai stato lì.

Tutto ciò che riuscì a trovare in casa fu un laccio di ricambio per le scarpe, ma in quel momento qualsiasi cosa andava bene, quindi lo legò attorno al bouquet improvvisato ed ebbe il tempo sufficiente per lavarsi a sua volta prima che Harry uscisse dalla sua stanza.

Ogni parola che Louis aveva in mente svanì nel momento in cui apparve Harry nel suo accappatoio di seta con la stampa fiorita e con i capelli raccolti in un turbante.

“Uhh..” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a tirar fuori.

Harry si bloccò, la mano stretta alla cintura dell'accappatoio. Continuò ad evitare lo sguardo di Louis. "Cosa?"

“Niente.” rispose, le orecchie gli bruciavano. "Io, eh… ti ho preso qualcosa.”

Entrò in cucina dove aveva precedentemente appoggiato i fiori sul tavolo. Poteva sentire l'odore di Harry esattamente dietro di lui, dolce, quel profumo fresco che si diffondeva dalla sua pelle ancora umida.

Louis afferrò i fiori più saldamente del necessario e si voltò.

Solamente in quel momento, reggendo il mazzo, Louis si rese conto di quanto facessero schifo. I fiori erano stati chiaramente messi insieme all'ultimo minuto, di sicuro non acquistati dal fioraio. All'improvviso gli sembrò una bruttissima decisione, era meglio se non avesse fatto nulla. "Scusa, sembrano così, beh... tristi. Solo che..."

“Perché?" gli domandò Harry, osservando i fiori senza però prenderli in mano.

Louis si chiese se sarebbero avvizziti sotto lo sguardo intenso di Harry.

"Perché sono un idiota. E perché ti piacciono i fiori."

"Ti piacciono i fiori più di me.” replicò l’altro.

Louis lasciò cadere il bouquet al proprio fianco, facendo del suo meglio per sforzarsi a parlare normalmente, come se Harry non gli avesse appena conficcato un coltello nel petto. I fiori erano stati un'idea stupidissima. Comunque non importava.

"Non importa. Quindi quale film vuoi vedere? Oppure potremmo semplicemente ordinare qualcosa da mangiare e passare del tempo insieme, magari giocare a Scrabble, quello che vuoi... ”

"Ehi," lo interruppe Harry, la voce lenta e profonda mentre cercava di afferrare il polso di Louis. "Non intendevo... grazie."

"Non devi ringraziarmi..."

"Non essere sciocco." Harry raccolse il mazzo di fiori, le sue mani erano calde. Louis sentì l’eco di quel calore sulla propria pelle anche quando si allontanò.

Harry lo faceva ogni volta, lasciava sempre un pezzo di sé sepolto da qualche parte sotto di lui. "Mi piacciono.”

E poiché Louis era un coglione a cui mancava un filtro bocca-cervello, disse: "Hanno un buon odore, come te, quindi…"

Harry seppellì il naso tra i fiori e inspirò profondamente, il suo sguardo si spostò su Louis. "Ti stai comportando in modo strano.”

"Mi comporto sempre in modo strano, il che rende questo... non strano."

Le sopracciglia di Harry si corrugarono.

Louis cercò di non muoversi a disagio reggendo lo sguardo indagatore di Harry, con il coraggio di qualcuno che era stato innamorato del suo migliore amico per anni e stava per cagarsi addosso.

"È il mio maglione?" chiese Harry all’improvviso, l’accappatoio gli si aprì sul petto, la sua pelle era ancora arrossata dalla doccia. _Che Dio mi aiuti_ pensò Louis.

"Che cosa?" Louis abbassò lo sguardo su di sé, fermandosi un attimo perché ovviamente quello che stava indossando era un dannato maglione di Harry.

Louis adorava cacciarsi nei guai da solo. "Non lo so. Potrebbe essere."

"Lo stavo cercando. Volevo lavarlo un paio di giorni fa...”  
"Per quanto avvincente sia il discorso sul bucato, che ne dici di una pizza?" chiese Louis, ansioso di distogliere l'attenzione di Harry dalla sua vergognosa dipendenza.

Harry poteva già sentire l’odore del formaggio che si scioglieva nell’aria. Niente lo distraeva meglio della parola “pizza”. Louis non aveva mai affermato di usare i suoi poteri per cause giuste.

"Con l’ananas e il mais?”

"Perché devi essere così offensivo?”

A Louis non sfuggì il dolce sorriso del riccio prima di vederlo annusare un’altra volta i fiori.

Louis pregò per la propria sanità mentale.

****

Non sarebbe dovuto essere così imbarazzante, stare seduto accanto a Harry sul divano con la TV spenta. Forse era il silenzio assordante, così tanto che Louis lo sentì risuonare nelle orecchie. Forse era il calore del suo corpo così vicino al suo che lo faceva sentire uno stupido, con un bisogno incontrollato di allungare la mano.

"Vuoi guardare un film? O possiamo guardare le repliche di Friends.” propose Louis, grattandosi il polpaccio con un piede e fissando lo schermo nero con le mani piegate in grembo.

“No.” rispose Harry, torcendosi sul posto in modo da potersi girare verso Louis, la spalla appoggiata contro lo schienale.

Louis deglutì a fatica e cercò di ignorare il modo in cui l'accappatoio di Harry gli scopriva una coscia, la pelle abbronzata super invitante. L'asciugamano umido dei capelli l’aveva gettato sulla poltrona vuota e ora i suoi ricci erano un groviglio bagnato.

“Stai attento tesoro, o mi farai vedere qualcosa di troppo.”

Beh, non era mai stato troppo bravo a censurare i propri pensieri.

Harry rise con la sua strana risata che assomigliava al suono del clacson, il che lo fece sorridere. Adorava la sua stupida risata, aveva passato anni a fare qualsiasi cosa per sentirla.  
"Nulla che non hai mai visto prima, o sbaglio? Sto per caso offendendo la tua delicata sensibilità?" Harry gli colpì la coscia con l'indice privo di qualsiasi anello. Poi infilò le gambe sotto il sedere, i suoi piedi goffi pendevano dal divano.

Louis gli afferrò il dito e non lo lasciò andare. "Non sono delicato. Sono virile. E forte. E tu hai... le orecchie piccole, quindi non dovresti commentare.”

La sua mano libera si contrasse per l'impulso di allungarla e accarezzargli l'orecchio solo per dimostrare il suo punto, così lo fece. Non aveva nulla da perdere.

Si girò lasciando andare il dito di Harry. Ci fu un momento di esitazione mentre scrutava il viso del ragazzo, sollevando lentamente la mano finché i suoi riccioli umidi non gli solleticarono le nocche. Accarezzò il suo orecchio, il lobo morbido sotto il suo pollice.

Anche se Harry era cambiato sotto molti aspetti, in questo era rimasto lo stesso. Chiuse gli occhi e si arrese al tocco di Louis come un girasole che si allunga verso la luce del sole, sfregando la guancia sul palmo di Louis.

“Harry-”

“Scusa." fece per allontanarsi ma Louis lo fermò, gli prese la mascella per tenerlo in quella posizione. Non era sicuro di cosa stesse cercando di fare se non rifiutarsi di lasciarlo andare.

"Ti dispiace se lo faccio?”

"Non essere stupido. Sai che non è così.” sussurrò Harry nel suo modo dolce e delicato. Lo faceva sempre quando veniva accarezzato. Era vulnerabile.

Lo aveva sempre messo a disagio il fatto di dover condividere con altri questo lato di Harry, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato in grado di proteggersi da solo.

"Sai cosa?” chiese Louis, districando delicatamente i ricci di Harry.

“Hm?”

"Penso che... che anche tra vent'anni, continuerò,” _Ti amo e voglio proteggerti come facevo quando avevi sedici anni._ “A prendere in giro le tue piccole orecchie.Guardale. Riesci almeno a sentire qualcosa?”

“Hey-" Il labbro inferiore di Harry si sporse in un broncio, ma i suoi occhi si chiusero mentre Louis inseriva le dita tra i suoi capelli. "Forse non ne ho nemmeno bisogno perché sei così dannatamente rumoroso.”

Louis scoppiò a ridere, gli occhi gli caddero sulle labbra arricciate del ragazzo tirate in un sorrisetto birichino. “Vaffanculo.”

"Non sono io quello che è talmente rumoroso che i suoi gemiti si possono sentire fino al piano superiore.”

Louis soffocò in una risata, stringendo la presa sui suoi capelli. Quando alzò lo sguardo, trovò quello di Harry già intento a fissarlo. L'impulso di spostarsi fu abbastanza forte da lasciarlo andare, ma Harry gli riafferrò il polso, abbassando il viso per premere un bacio persistente sul punto dov’era possibile sentire il suo battito.

_Perché era così difficile respirare?_

"Sei tu che hai voluto il loft.” disse Louis, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, di distanziarsi da lui, cosa che lo avrebbe aiutato a scrollarsi di dosso quel calore lento e strisciante che gli pizzicava sotto la pelle. “È questo che ti eccita allora? Ascoltarmi?”

Si erano sempre stuzzicati in quel modo, sin dall'inizio. Non erano mai andati oltre alle parole e ai tocchi che a malapena superavano una soglia non discussa. Alla fine finivano sempre per buttarla sul ridere ma Louis avrebbe continuato a sentire per ore quella tensione scottante.

“Potrebbe essere," sussurrò Harry, sfregando il naso sul polso di Louis, strofinandosi avanti e indietro come un gatto. "È come venire indirettamente grazie a te.”

"Mi stai prendendo in giro?" gli chiese Louis, desiderando di non apparire senza fiato, con il fuoco che gli ribolliva nel ventre. "Non saprei dirlo, con quel tuo tono maniacale.”

Con una voce volutamente più roca, Harry aggiunse: "Ti piace.”

A volte Louis si chiedeva se Harry lo sapesse davvero. Se si accorgesse che Louis lo fissava mentre cucinava, puliva o appendeva il bucato e si rendeva conto di quanto fosse dolorosamente innamorato di lui. Si chiedeva se a volte si fermava anche lui per guardarlo allo stesso modo quando sorprendeva Harry a fissarlo dall'altra parte della stanza. Era sempre una questione di se.

Probabilmente era solo il desiderio di Louis.  
Louis aprì la bocca, pronto a sbuffare e a dire seccamente ti piacerebbe o sì, piccolo, certo che sì, invece ciò che gli uscì dalla bocca fu: “Dovresti asciugarti i capelli. Sai, perché sono bagnati e... voglio farlo io. Dai su."

Si chiese quando avesse perso la calma. Perché continuava a diventare sempre più difficile flirtare con Harry senza rivelare i suoi veri sentimenti.

Balzò in piedi, estraendo la mano dalla stretta allentata di Harry e cercò di non sembrare troppo delirante.

"Torno tra un secondo."

Si maledisse mentalmente fino al bagno, esitando più a lungo del necessario prima di tornare in soggiorno. Non sapeva cos’avrebbe detto se Harry gli avesse chiesto che cosa avesse.

"Trovato!" annunciò inutilmente, prendendo il phon.

"Mi vuoi asciugare i capelli sul serio?" chiese Harry, guardandolo come se fosse impazzito. L'ultima volta che Louis l'aveva fatto si trovavano in una stanza d'albergo in una delle città del sud degli Stati Uniti, quando aveva insistito per farlo anche se il caldo all’esterno sarebbe bastato. L’aveva fatto anche per distrarsi, anche per non pensare a come si era esibito sul palco quella sera, bellissimo come sempre. Quanto aveva sofferto trattenendo un: _ti amo in tutto e per tutto._

Era divertente, il modo in cui aveva sempre la scusa di toccarlo per distrarsi dalle parole che non riusciva ad ammettere ad alta voce. Quando si toccavano, non ce n'era bisogno.

"Sono un uomo di parola. Dai." Tolse l'asciugamano umido dalla poltrona e lo gettò sul pavimento per poi trascinare la poltrona più vicina al muro dove si trovava la presa elettrica. “Siediti qui.”

Harry stiracchiò attentamente i suoi lunghi arti e si alzò in piedi come il cucciolo di Bambi che era. Si sedette sulla poltrona in stile indiano. Il suo accappatoio si allentò con il movimento, esponendo lunghe strisce di pelle, dai pettorali scolpiti alla scia di peli scuri sul bassoventre, accuratamente tagliati attorno al pene che riposava delicatamente tra le sue cosce.

Louis distolse lo sguardo da quel punto e si chinò per collegare l’asciugacapelli alla presa.  
"Pronto per la migliore esperienza della tua vita?" disse, facendo scorrere le dita tra i capelli umidi di Harry. "È stupido che Lou non me lo lasci fare al suo posto. Sono chiaramente un professionista."  
"Sì, sono pronto per il pompino. Forza.”

Louis strinse la presa sui suoi ricci, sollevato che non lo potesse vedere in quel momento. “Fai il bravo.”

"Anche tu. Se mi scotti le orecchie, me ne vado." replicò Harry.

"Starò attento.” promise Louis, l'ultima sillaba coperta dal forte rumore del phon.

Harry si mosse il meno possibile, la testa piegata in avanti, seguendo i movimenti delle mani di Louis mentre gli arruffava i capelli. Sotto la seta dell'accappatoio, le ampie spalle di Harry si alzavano e si abbassavano lentamente ad ogni respiro.

Le mani di Louis tra i suoi capelli lo avevano sempre rilassato fino anche ad addormentarsi.

"Non addormentarti, gattino.” disse Louis, anche se dubitava che Harry potesse sentirlo con tutto quel rumore.

Dopo alcuni minuti, Harry allungò una mano dietro di sé, fino a quando non trovò il braccio di Louis.

"Si?" chiese Louis, spegnendo l'asciugacapelli e chinandosi. "Che succede?”

"Hai finito?"

"Perché? Non ti piace?"

La mano di Harry risalì fino alla parte superiore del suo braccio per poi chiudersi dietro la sua nuca. “No, il contrario, lo sai. Solo... ho voglia di coccole adesso.”

Louis appoggiò l'asciugacapelli sul pavimento e avvolse le braccia attorno al petto di Harry da dietro, premendo il naso dietro il suo orecchio. L'accappatoio scivolò giù dalla sua spalla, Louis stava toccando la sua pelle nuda quando sentì il capezzolo di Harry irrigidirsi sotto il suo palmo. "Così?"

“Sì-” sospirò Harry, lasciando che la sua testa ciondolasse all'indietro, esponendo in questo modo la lunga colonna della sua gola.  
Louis voleva baciarlo dappertutto, riempirlo di dolci baci sulla pelle liscia fino all'incavo della gola. Voleva stringere il tessuto succinto dell’accappatoio e farlo cadere al pavimento in modo da poter bere in ogni centimetro di lui, ogni cicatrice e imperfezione, premere il naso sul suo ventre morbido e respirare il suo odore.

Inavvertitamente strofinò la mano sul petto di Harry trascinando nuovamente il palmo sul suo capezzolo. Il respiro del riccio si bloccò per un attimo, il suo corpo rilassato si fece improvvisamente teso come un arco pronto a scagliare la freccia.

"Scusa-"

"No, io-” Trattenne la mano di Louis, inspirando e rilasciando un respiro affrettato. “Sono solo sensibile."

Louis deglutì a fatica, sentendo il battito del cuore di Harry risuonare tra le sue ossa. “Sì?"

Harry non l’aveva ancora lasciato andare, scorse invece la sua lingua che si sporse per inumidire le labbra socchiuse. Vedere poi il suo cazzo indurirsi appena, gli fece sentire un improvviso calore in tutto il corpo ma specialmente là sotto.

Respirò con difficoltà. “Harry-”

“Dovremmo, um-” Finalmente Harry mollò la presa, allungando le gambe e sistemando l'accappatoio in modo da coprirsi come se non fosse successo nulla. Non era la prima volta, né sarebbe stata l’ultima. “Scegliere un film? Prima però vado a mettermi un paio di pantaloni. Per stare più comodo.”

Prima di andarsene, Louis non perse il modo in cui le guance di Harry erano diventate di un rosso vivo.

Le sue non dovevano essere molto diverse.


	3. CAPITOLO 3

Vedere Harry indossare abiti morbidi e comodi non avrebbe dovuto spingere Louis a volergli tirare un cuscino in grembo solo per non allungare la mano e trascinarlo su di sé. Eppure.

Poteva ancora sentire l'eco del suo battito cardiaco pulsare sotto il palmo, la colonna esposta della sua gola così vicina alle sue labbra, pronta per essere baciata.

“Lo vuoi davvero?" Harry si mosse accanto a Louis, avvicinando le ginocchia al petto e appoggiandovi sopra il mento. "L'abbiamo già visto centinaia di volte.”

"Che ne dici di centuno allora?" chiese Louis, stringendo il telecomando tra le mani irrequiete dove era meglio che si trovasse. Non ci si poteva fidare delle scelte di Harry. Finiva per scegliere sempre qualcosa che lo faceva piangere e non era pronto ad essere anche triste, oltretutto. “Dovremmo ricreare la danza un’altra volta.”

Harry arricciò il naso e nella sua guancia si formò una fossetta quando sorrise. "Assolutamente no.”

“Quando sei diventato così vecchio e noioso? E perché? Hai paura di non ricordare più i passi?" Louis gettò il telecomando sui cuscini e si girò verso di lui, ispezionandolo. “O sei stato sostituito da un automa? Dovrei essere preoccupato che mi rubi i calzini di notte?"

Le sue guance arrossirono non appena lo disse, la lana del maglione rubato si fece improvvisamente pesante sulla sua pelle.

Harry stiracchiò pigramente le braccia e le gambe e sorrise, osservando Louis di rimando. "Non sono io il ladro di vestiti in questa casa. Quel titolo è tutto tuo.”

Louis arrossì se possibile ancora di più e distolse lo sguardo, riafferrando il telecomando e schiacciando i pulsanti in modo da poter finalmente far partire Grease. "Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando. Sono un perfetto cittadino. Il furto è un reato.”

Sentì poco dopo le dita di Harry che tiravano leggermente la manica del suo maglione, giocando con il tessuto in silenzio.

“Non è colpa mia se continui a lasciare i tuoi vestiti sparsi ovunque. È irrispettoso essere così disordinato, se proprio devo dirlo.” disse Louis, spostandosi indietro in modo da sfuggire dalle mani di Harry. "Inoltre, questo appartamento è mio tanto quanto è tuo, quindi tutto ciò che si trova qui dentro appartiene anche a me. È legge, fai una ricerca.”

"Oh veramente?” replicò Harry, il calore del suo corpo era così vicino che Louis poteva sentirlo sulla propria pelle, i cuscini affondati sotto il peso del riccio proprio accanto a lui. Dovette combattere la forza di gravità che lo attirava verso Harry.

"Beh, non è che tu non abbia più vestiti di quanti te ne servano.” rispose Louis sulla difensiva, per quanto volesse risultare noncurante.

"Anche tu, però.”

Il calore del suo imbarazzo si diffuse fino al petto. “Mi avevi detto che non ti importava.”

Le nocche di Harry sfiorarono la sua guancia così inaspettatamente che sussultò. Incontrò gli occhi di Harry quando quest’ultimo lasciò cadere la mano tra di loro. “È così, mi stavo solo chiedendo perché. Almeno prendi i vestiti puliti. Non mi dispiace che ti intrufoli nel mio armadio.”

"Potrei perdermi là dentro.”

Era divertente come Louis non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Harry se ne accorgesse, rendendosi conto che Louis gli aveva rubato diversi vestiti che aveva già indossato. Prendere in prestito qualcosa era un conto. Questo però era decisamente... strano.

Louis si tirò giù le maniche fino a coprirsi le mani e volse lo sguardo altrove, con il sudore freddo a colargli sulla nuca. L'impulso di fuggire era abbastanza forte da tentarlo ad alzarsi dal divano per poi andare in camera dove si sarebbe rinchiuso per anni. Chi aveva bisogno di cibo? Non Louis. Stava per morire in ogni caso.

“Lou-”

“Non-” disse, con un respiro tremante nel petto. "Non... non lo so."

"Non sai cosa?” Harry rimase un attimo in silenzio. "Non è un problema, non sono arrabbiato o altro, è solo che-“

"Il film è iniziato. Dovremmo guardarlo." Louis fissò ostinatamente i titoli di coda passare sullo schermo, super imbarazzato mentre si sistemava la frangia con dita tremanti, sentendosi come se ogni parte di lui fosse troppo esposta.

"E hai detto che sono io quello che non comunica."

Louis serrò forte la mascella. "Non so nemmeno perché vuoi parlarne. Non è tutto questo problema. A volte prendo in prestito i tuoi vestiti e mi dispiace. Se ti dà fastidio, la smetterò. A proposito-” afferrò l'orlo del maglione e iniziò a sfilarlo verso l'alto finché non sentì le mani di Harry posarsi sulle sue per fermarlo.

“Louis non essere stupido, non è quello che ho detto."

"Quindi sono anche stupido adesso? Uno stupido ladro? Ok!” Cercò di scrollarsi di dosso Harry che però non si mosse, le sue mani erano come una morsa di ferro serrate sui polsi di Louis. Allora tirò più forte, insieme ad un calcio che mollò alla coscia del riccio. Caddero entrambi, Louis sulla schiena schiacciato sotto il peso di Harry.

“Spostati."

“No."

"Harry, giuro che se non-”

I capelli di Harry caddero sul suo viso, alcune ciocche gli solleticarono le guance e gli entrarono in bocca, le mani strette attorno ai suoi polsi per bloccarlo sul divano. Il bacino del più piccolo aderì completamente contro il suo, mentre le sue cosce erano spalancate attorno ai suoi fianchi.

Louis fu preso dal panico, ora lottando per una ragione completamente nuova. _Troppo vicino, troppo fottutamente vicino._

Ogni suo muscolo era teso per lo sforzo. Il respiro di Harry soffiava contro la sua gola, il suo corpo irremovibile e pesante emanava calore e attrito.

“Harry, togliti dalle palle.” disse Louis sottovoce, già rischiando di perdere il controllo del proprio corpo.

"Mi dirai cosa c’è che non va se lo faccio?" chiese Harry, ma si stava già mettendo in ginocchio e quindi allentando la presa sui polsi di Louis.

Sullo sfondo John Travolta stava parlando, ma Louis riuscì a concentrarsi solamente su Harry seduto tra le sue cosce con le guance rosa e i ricci tutti spettinati attorno al viso.  
“No." rispose Louis perché preferiva ingoiare un barattolo di chiodi piuttosto che parlare dell'amarlo talmente tanto che indossare i suoi vestiti lo faceva sentire più vicino a lui quando non erano assieme. Erano un misero sostituto, ma non aveva mai detto di essere razionale. "Perché non c’è niente che non va.”

Piantò il piede al centro del torace di Harry per spingerlo via ma quest’ultimo glielo afferrò, per poi accarezzargli la caviglia. Fu imbarazzante la rapidità con la quale Louis ricadde tra i cuscini.

"Perché devi sempre spingermi via?" chiese Harry.

"Solo perché sei più alto di me non significa che mi limiterò a voltarmi e prenderlo.”

Harry sbatté le palpebre, un ghigno ad arricciargli le labbra.

"Non è quello che volevo dire.” aggiunse Louis, la sua pelle irradiava così tanto calore che non aveva bisogno di uno specchio per sapere che era diventato tutto rosso. “Stai zitto.”

"Non ho detto niente. Sei tu che hai pensato male.” Le dita di Harry scivolarono sulla sua caviglia, liscia come la seta.

"Dimentichi che conosco te e i tuoi giochetti sporchi, Styles." I vestiti stavano iniziando ad essere di troppo, appesantendolo e intrappolando il suo calore. Affondò le dita nei cuscini.

"Quando mai sono stato sfacciato?" chiese Harry, inarcando un sopracciglio con un'espressione insolente mentre riafferrò il piede di Louis e lo sollevò sopra la propria spalla. La coscia di Louis era ora tesa, il sangue gli pulsò fino alla pancia non appena le labbra di Harry sfiorarono la sua pelle nuda.

"Cosa fai?" gli domandò Louis, senza fiato e incapace di muoversi.

“Ti sto baciando la caviglia.” spiegò Harry con calma, mentre con l'altra mano gli lisciava il polpaccio e dopo avergli spinto i jogging verso il ginocchio, riprese a baciare l'arco della sua caviglia.

"Ecco, um..." Parole. Louis doveva trovarle. Sapeva che poteva farcela.

“Hai i piedi sporchi?" Harry lo guardò con un sorrisetto impertinente, aprendo poi le labbra oscene per premere un bacio a bocca aperta sulla pelle di Louis, con i denti a graffiarlo leggermente.  
"Vaffanculo, ho fatto la doccia.” espirò Louis, le parole gli uscirono con difficoltà. "E se sono disgustoso, allora tu lo sei ancora di più.”

A qualunque cosa Harry stesse giocando, Louis sperava che si sarebbe annoiato presto, scoppiando poi a ridere prima che iniziasse a diventare evidente attraverso i pantaloni. Tutto il suo corpo era già tremendamente teso e stava cercando disperatamente di trattenersi.

"Beh, hai detto che sono sfacciato e sporco, quindi…" Le dita di Harry scivolarono sotto il tessuto dei suoi jogger, accarezzandogli il polpaccio fino al ginocchio con un lento movimento della mano, i polpastrelli che gli sfioravano la parte posteriore del ginocchio.

_Troppo. Era troppo sensibile._

"Dirò a tutti che hai un feticismo per i piedi." Louis sentì a malapena la risata di Harry oltre il battito del proprio cuore a martellargli nelle orecchie.

“E io dirò a tutti che non ti dispiace." Afferrò l'altro piede di Louis fino a portarlo al proprio petto, il movimento improvviso spostò in avanti il sedere di Louis sui cuscini e il maglione morbido gli risalì sulla vita. Tirò subito giù l'orlo per coprirsi, imbarazzato e in precario equilibrio.

"Chi l’ha detto?" riuscì a pronunciare, la sua voce era troppo roca anche alle sue stesse orecchie.

Harry gli baciò l'altra caviglia, la bocca morbida e bagnata, gli occhi socchiusi. “Beh, forse perché non mi hai ancora preso a calci in faccia.”

"Bene, ora che me lo hai ricordato..."

Harry strinse forte la caviglia di Louis e lo morse. La pressione dei suoi denti  
era leggera, ma lo fece sussultare comunque, e l'improvviso movimento fece sobbalzare Harry a sua volta che allentò la presa. Louis si contorse nel disperato tentativo di rotolare via prima che l’altro notasse che si stesse eccitando.

Si era però dimenticato di essere steso sul divano.

Il suo sedere si scontrò dolorosamente con il pavimento e subito dopo sentì una fitta al fianco.

"Cazzo."

Harry lo guardò da sopra il bordo del divano, le sopracciglia corrugate dalla preoccupazione anche se le sue narici si stavano allargando. Louis sapeva per certo che significava che stesse trattenendo una risata.

“Piccolo bastardo, ti odio.” gemette Louis, rannicchiandosi su se stesso, ma grato per quell'impatto che aveva ridotto la sua erezione a un livello più gestibile.

"Non è colpa mia se ti sei lanciato dal divano.” disse Harry.

In realtà lo era, secondo l'umile opinione di Louis.

"Aiutami."

“No.” replicò Harry e si distese di nuovo, riappropriandosi del telecomando.

"Se metti qualcosa di triste, ti toglierò tutta l'ananas dalla pizza. Anche se in realtà ti farei un favore.”

"Beh, la pizza non è ancora arrivata.” fece Harry con un sorriso compiaciuto.

"Non vedo Steel Magnolias da secoli.”

Louis non aveva mai rinunciato ad una sfida e Harry lo sapeva benissimo.

"Sei davvero diventato troppo sfacciato.”

Harry stava già sorridendo quando Louis si avventò su di lui, le ginocchia che si scontrarono con le sue e i gomiti conficcai nei fianchi di entrambi, mentre Louis lottava per strappare il telecomando dalla mano del riccio.  
Quando il suo cervello si riattivò e si rese conto di essere schiacciato contro il suo corpo solido e affannato, era troppo tardi.  
  
Harry si rilassò sotto di lui come se Louis non rappresentasse nemmeno una minaccia. Come se non fosse consapevole di quanto a Louis piacesse vincere. La sua fossetta era abbastanza vicina da poterla baciare. Una sua coscia era sollevata in mezzo alle sue e quell’insistente pressione febbrile che gli spezzò il respiro, implorandolo di abbassarsi per poi strusciarsi su di lui.

_No, no, no._

Louis si tirò indietro, inginocchiandosi e mettendosi a cavalcioni sul bacino stretto del ragazzo, le dita aperte sul suo petto per mantenersi in equilibrio e soprattutto, per mantenere il proprio peso lontano dal cavallo di Harry. Gli ci volle più forza di volontà di quanto avrebbe immaginato. "Dammi il telecomando.”

Harry allungò il braccio quanto più poté sopra la testa e sorrise pigramente. “No."

"Ti faccio il solletico." Louis trascinò le dita sul fianco di Harry in segno di avvertimento, spostandole sopra alle sue costole. Il tessuto bianco della sua maglietta consumata era quasi traslucido, abbastanza trasparente da permettere a Louis di distinguere il contorno vago dei suoi tatuaggi e il rosa scuro dei suoi capezzoli. Era osceno.

"Puoi provarci.” disse Harry, mentre la sua mano libera finì sulla coscia di Louis. Casualmente. Come se Louis non stesse sentendo quell'impronta scottare attraverso il tessuto, immaginando il modo in cui sarebbe scivolata sulla sua pelle nuda.

“Harry.”

"Sì, Lou." La mano di Harry si spostò più in alto, le dita che scorrevano sulle pieghe dei suoi jogging fino a raggiungere la cintola. Tirò l’elastico e lo mollò di colpo facendolo scontrare contro la sua anca. “Parli troppo e non fai niente.”

Louis saltò sul posto, rimproverandosi all’istante. Le sue cosce tremavano per lo sforzo di reggersi in quella posizione. "Beh, la tua maglietta ha i buchi, perciò... vaffanculo.”

"Davvero?" chiese Harry, come se non gli importasse veramente. I suoi polpastrelli andarono a poggiarsi sulla parte bassa della sua schiena. Voleva dire a Harry di smetterla, ma non aveva scuse per l'inevitabile "perché".  
Fece quindi l'unica cosa che poteva fare. Strinse velocemente un suo capezzolo e lo pizzicò.

“Cazzo-" imprecò Harry, le sue unghie affondarono nella carne di Louis mentre le sue gambe piegate alle ginocchia dietro la sua schiena lo spinsero in avanti. Louis si resse con i palmi sul suo petto, indurendosi nei pantaloni in modo fastidioso.

"Te lo sei meritato.” borbottò Louis con voce tremante, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle sopracciglia corrugate e dalla bocca socchiusa del ragazzo, dicendosi che non sarebbe stata l’immagine dei suoi sogni sporchi ad occhi aperti nei giorni seguenti.

Harry rimase in silenzio, stringendo ancora Louis a sé.  
E poi Louis fece la cosa peggiore che avrebbe potuto fare: si sedette su di lui.

Il suo sguardo scattò su quello di Harry, gli occhi annebbiati e per metà chiusi, la lingua che si sporse per bagnare le labbra rosa. Il suo cuore batteva furioso sotto la mano di Louis, il rumore di sottofondo sempre più lontano.

Harry era duro sotto il suo sedere.

“Scusa-" Louis si fermò, non voleva mentirgli ancora. In realtà avrebbe voluto spingersi avanti e indietro contro il suo bacino finché Harry non l’avrebbe afferrato abbastanza forte da lasciargli dei lividi sui fianchi.

Avrebbe voluto strappare quello poco che restava della sua maglietta per pizzicare, leccare e succhiare i suoi capezzoli fino a farlo piangere perché era troppo da sopportare.

Harry distolse lo sguardo, la sua mano non lo stava più toccando.

Louis sentì il proprio cuore arrestarsi nel petto perciò si sollevò, il battito intrappolato da qualche parte nella gola. "Non sapevo che avresti…"

“Dove-" disse Harry schiarendosi la voce. “stai andando?”

"Uhm..." Il suo sguardo si posò sul telecomando che era finito sopra la testa del riccio. "Sto solo rivendicando ciò che è mio, no?”

Si sporse in avanti per afferrarlo, stando al gioco. Se gli anni trascorsi in quel modo gli avevano insegnato qualcosa, era che doveva far finta che non fosse successo niente. Anche se ogni sua cellula voleva sapere per quanto ancora avrebbero continuato a girarsi attorno.

“No-” replicò Harry e avvolse il braccio attorno alla vita di Louis per tirarlo giù. Prima che potesse svignarsela, si ritrovarono premuti petto contro petto senza più un centimetro a dividerli. Il respiro di Harry si infrangeva sul suo mento ed era caldo. Il telecomando atterrò sul pavimento con un tonfo.

"Cosa stai facendo?”

"Cosa stiamo facendo?” ribatté Harry, c’era un’ombra di disperazione nella sua espressione. Quasi una supplica. "Lou, cosa- possiamo smettere?”

"Smettere cosa?" gli chiese Louis in un sussurro, chiedendosi se Harry potesse sentire il suo cuore lottare per fuoriuscire dal petto.

"Questo," disse Harry, inarcandosi verso di lui per fargli capire esattamente cosa intendesse. "Louis, io... so che…"

"Non posso farci niente.” mormorò Louis a denti stretti, tremando, iper consapevole della mano dell’altro che si stava spostando sempre più in basso, abbastanza da permettere al mignolo di sfiorare la curva del suo sedere. "Sei... e abbiamo sempre…"

L'esplosione della risata di Harry lo colpì sulla mascella. Non vi era molto umorismo. Era la sua risata nervosa e Louis si odiava perché sapeva anche quello, era in grado di dirlo anche se aveva distolto lo sguardo.

"Non è divertente.” continuò Louis, con la mente più confusa che mai. La lunghezza dura di Harry stava premendo nella piega del suo fianco, ad un centimetro di distanza dalla sua.

“Lo trasformi sempre in uno scherzo. Ogni singola volta. Cosa dovrei pensare?”

Louis si bloccò, con il naso intriso del profumo di Harry faceva ancora più fatica a pensare. "Non sono l’unico. Non è che... non voglio metterti a disagio, ma..."

“Louis… io- puoi guardarmi?”

Louis si rialzò reggendosi con una mano e guardò Harry in faccia, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sui suoi capelli ricci sparsi disordinatamente sui cuscini, sulle sue labbra mordicchiate e sui suoi occhi vulnerabili. Le costole gli facevano male dal modo in cui il suo cuore non smetteva di sbattervi contro.

"Ti amo."

Louis non si rese conto di averlo detto fino a quando l'ultima sillaba non gli sfuggì dalle labbra e Harry si irrigidì sotto di lui. Non poteva più mentire. Ed era impossibile rimangiarselo.

“Lo so.” disse Harry con cautela e no. Louis non poteva più sopportare di prendere la solita scorciatoia. Non questa volta.

Aprì la bocca tremando e-

Il suo telefono iniziò a squillare.

Louis sbatté le palpebre, una sensazione di nausea si impossessò del suo stomaco mentre il suo maledetto telefono non smetteva di suonare.  
"Penso che siano,” disse Harry piano. “arrivate le pizze.”

"Allora suppongo di dover andare.” disse Louis con una voce che non sembrava nemmeno la sua, le gambe molli quando riuscì finalmente a ritrovare l'equilibrio e ad alzarsi in piedi. Il suo corpo era freddo dove non era più a contatto con quello di Harry.

Non gli importava nemmeno in che aspetto l’avrebbe visto il ragazzo che portava le pizze, che cosa avrebbe pensato dei suoi capelli arruffati, se avrebbe notato che Louis era ancora eccitato e che aveva un colorito giallastro.

Pagò meccanicamente, gli diede una generosa mancia e chiuse la porta.  
Persino con il rumore di Grease in sottofondo, il silenzio era assordante.

A differenza di qualsiasi altra volta, non riusciva a scherzare per il gusto orribile di Harry nella scelta dei condimenti, quindi rimase lì a piedi scalzi con una pila di cartoni tra le braccia e gli occhi che non smettevano di pizzicare.

“Lou?” chiese Harry mentre si avvicinava a lui lentamente, come se avesse di fronte un animale spaventato. "Passamele.”

"Ti amo da morire, Harry.”

Harry si bloccò, gli occhi completamente spalancati. Sembrava così giovane.

"So che lo sai e so anche che tu mi ami, ma... io ti amo di più di quello che pensi e da sempre. Anche se ti piace l’ananas sulla pizza e continuerai a comprare tutti quegli stupidi cappelli-”

"I miei cappelli non sono stupidi-”

"Stai zitto cazzo, potrei vomitare se non... lasciami soltanto-“ Louis prese un respiro profondo. Era difficile parlare oltre il nodo in gola, ma era sempre stato testardo. “Ti sento così distante e sì, avevi ragione. Mi sono allontanato e trattenuto. È solo che... i tuoi maglioni profumano di te e mi manchi così tanto e voglio troppo da te e-” abbassò lo sguardo sul logo rosso della pizza stampato sulla scatola. “Non ho idea di cosa stia cercando di dire in realtà. È solo che a volte vorrei che potessimo essere qualcosa di più e ultimamente mi è difficile starti vicino quando so che ci deve essere una ragione per cui è così, che non siamo più come una volta ed è... un completo disastro.”

"È questo ciò che hai trattenuto per tutto questo tempo?” gli chiese Harry, facendo un passo avanti. Le dita dei suoi piedi erano strane e se Louis incrociava gli occhi sembrava che Harry ne avesse sei, ma Louis lo amava anche per quello. _Cosa c'era di sbagliato in lui?_

"Lou, avresti potuto…“

"Che cosa? Dillo. Mi stai prendendo in giro? Sto davvero per vomitare in questo momento o per piangere, o entrambe le cose.” La cosa divertente era che non stava nemmeno scherzando. Il suo stomaco vacillò, la sua pelle si riempì di sudore da quanto era nervoso.

Poi scoppiò a ridere, con una risata troppo acuta e falsa, forzata.  
Questo limbo tra loro era sempre stato fragile, aspettando solo che uno di loro scoppiasse, che indicasse l’elefante nella stanza e dicesse: “ecco come stanno le cose". Louis non capiva perché ci avessero messo così tanto per arrivare a quel punto.

Forse perché per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo erano davvero da soli, senza nessuno che fungesse da cuscinetto. Forse perché la libertà era così vicina, Louis poteva vedere la luce alla fine del tunnel dopo tutti quegli anni trascorsi tra segreti e bugie.

Il tour era finito, il contratto sarebbe scaduto presto.  
_Non avevano niente da perdere, giusto?_

Le sue ginocchia tremarono.

"Non so perché,” disse Harry, afferrando i cartoni delle pizze dalle mani di Louis per posarli sul pavimento. "Non so perché non abbiamo mai... lo sai. Mi sono chiesto la stessa cosa così tante volte. C’è sempre stata questa... cosa non detta, a causa della band e di tutta questa situazione confusa e… sei sempre stato tu a tenerci insieme ma non volevo aggiungere altro peso sulle tue spalle.”

“Beh, sono riuscito a fallire anche in quello, non è vero?”

Harry gli prese il viso tra le mani, la bocca tirata in una linea sottile. “No. Non c’era niente che potessi fare e lo sai. Sapevamo tutti che sarebbe successo. È meglio così, per tutti quanti.”

Louis sbuffò, tirando l'orlo del maglione preso in prestito. "Non so cosa succederà ora e odio non saperlo.”

"Sarà diverso e molto meglio. E... avremo anche del tempo libero l'anno prossimo e ho pensato,” I pollici di Harry gli accarezzarono delicatamente le guance, il suo corpo così vicino al suo che Louis ne sentì tutto il calore. “se noi... e se ci provassimo? Io e te? Ci ho pensato a lungo, ma ero così spaventato di dirti qualcosa, perché... perché se non avessi ricambiato?"

"Harry, non essere sciocco..."

"Non lo sapevo. E allora Nick-”

Louis sbuffò una risatina, le mani completamente sudate.

“No, ascolta. Ieri sera, lui... ha tipo- sa cosa provo per te ed è stato stupido quello che ti ha mandato. Ma con quei messaggi stava solo cercando di spronarmi a fare qualcosa a riguardo.”

"Mi sono toccato dopo averli letti.” ammise Louis, rifiutandosi di alzare lo sguardo dalla bocca di Harry che si aprì per la sorpresa. Non era sicuro di voler incontrare i suoi occhi.

"Cazzo, Louis."

"Se mai lo dirai a Nick sei morto."

Harry lo attirò a sé, la sua risata leggermente senza fiato mentre premeva il naso sulla guancia di Louis. La sua maglietta era morbida sotto le sue mani.

“Questo potrebbe essere il miglior materiale di ricatto che ho su di te. E ti ho visto ballare nudo con un’aspirapolvere.”

“Beh, non me ne vergogno, quindi non è nemmeno un ricatto.”

"Ti amo," sussurrò Harry, sporgendosi in avanti fino a quando il suo respiro caldo non soffiò sulle labbra di Louis. "Ti amo.”

"Perché ballo nudo con gli elettrodomestici?" chiese Louis, la voce traballante e i pugni stretti sul retro della maglietta del riccio.

“Sì, anche per quello." strofinò il naso contro quello di Louis, le loro labbra a sfiorarsi appena. Le dita dei suoi piedi si arricciarono sul pavimento, gli occhi chiusi da un po’ ormai. Avrebbe ucciso Harry per quella tortura, se l'attesa non lo avesse ucciso prima.

"Che cosa stiamo facendo? Che cosa accadrà?” chiese Louis in un sussurro.

“Direi di continuare a essere noi stessi, no? E vedere dove questo ci porterà.” sussurrò Harry, il petto che si espandeva ad ogni un respiro profondo. "Lo desidero da tantissimo, è da anni che desidero baciarti come si deve. Posso?"

"Se non lo fai,” Louis deglutì a fatica e si leccò nervosamente le labbra. "Non ti parlerò mai più.”

“Meglio di no allora." Harry accarezzò la guancia di Louis con il pollice.  
Le sue labbra erano morbide e carnose quando pressò un bacio delicato sul labbro inferiore di Louis, e poi un altro e un altro ancora finché Louis non socchiuse la bocca sospirando di piacere.

Harry emise un suono profondo dal retro della gola e guidò la testa di Louis per farla inclinare all'indietro, appropriandosi della sua bocca in un bacio umido e languido che lo stordì. Louis strinse il ragazzo tra le braccia, i loro corpi accaldati ora premuti dal petto alle ginocchia, e se era in punta di piedi per raggiungere l’altezza di Harry, non doveva per forza saperlo.

Harry sorrise nel bacio, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle spalle di Louis. Gli tornò in mente il periodo in cui avevano rispettivamente sedici e diciotto anni quando ogni tanto il riccio sentiva nostalgia di casa in una villa piena di estranei.

Louis sarebbe potuto annegare in quel bacio, con il conforto familiare dell'abbraccio di Harry, la pressione bagnata delle sue labbra che si muovevano sopra le sue e la sensazione dei muscoli che si muovevano sotto i suoi palmi mentre si separavano per prendere respiri irregolari.

Non gli sembrò che il mondo intero si fosse appena staccato dal suo asse, ma che avesse finalmente iniziato a girare per il verso giusto.

"Sei in punta di piedi?” chiese Harry con voce roca mentre gli baciava l'angolo della bocca.

Adorava quanto fosse caldo, come lo teneva stretto a sé. Quanto si sentisse vicino a lui adesso.

"No." mordicchiò il labbro inferiore di Harry, tirandolo con i denti. “Tutte bugie. Cazzo, è… è meglio di quanto pensassi.”

"Lo so. Posso... ancora? Ti prego.”

"Le tue labbra sono morbide.” sussurrò Louis stupidamente, il suo cervello completamente spento. Sperò che Harry riuscisse a leggere tra le righe. Il che voleva dire: _cazzo vieni qui._

Harry lo baciò, questa volta più profondamente ma sempre con lentezza. Come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo ma non volesse perdere un solo attimo. La sua pelle era bollente come quella di Louis, scottava sotto le sue dita avide quando le fece scivolare oltre il tessuto sottile della maglietta.

Louis leccò l'arco di quelle labbra morbide, succhiando il labbro superiore e chiedendosi quanto potesse renderlo gonfio e rosso. Il suono sordo delle loro bocche che si incontravano e si separavano, il brivido di eccitazione che gli provocava la lingua che scivolava sulla sua, lo spinsero ad aggrapparsi a Harry ancora più forte. Lo incitarono a graffiare la schiena del riccio con le unghie smussate. Harry rabbrividì, rilasciando un sospiro instabile quando  
Louis si staccò per lasciargli una scia di baci fino all'orecchio.

"Sei abbastanza bravo a baciare.” sussurrò Louis, facendo scorrere la lingua sul lobo del suo orecchio.

Harry emise un verso appagato e inclinò la testa di lato, esponendo meglio il collo. Louis ne seguì la lunghezza con le labbra socchiuse, succhiando dolcemente qualche lembo di pelle.

"Sei, um... discreto. Potresti allenarti di più."

Louis affondò i denti nel suo collo per poi morderlo e lasciando che la sua mano scivolasse sempre più in basso fino a stringergli il sedere con fare possessivo. “Posso farlo adesso?"

"Sì, certo,” il suo pomo d’Adamo sobbalzò. "continua. La pratica rende perfetti.”

Louis aveva sempre immaginato che Harry avrebbe reagito a certi gesti, ma non avrebbe mai pensato di sentirlo tremare in quel modo tra le sue braccia, di sentire il suo respiro mozzato quando gli strizzò il sedere con una mano e fece scontrare i loro bacini.

“Possiamo spostarci-” espirò Harry. "Camera da letto.”

Per un secondo Louis dedicò un pensiero alle scatole della pizza abbandonate a terra. Alla fine non fu difficile prendere una decisione. “La mia è più vicina.”

"Voglio mangiare l'ananas dalle tue cosce.” disse all'improvviso Harry con lo sguardo rivolto alle pizze.

Louis scoppiò a ridere e si aggrappò ai fianchi di Harry per reggersi in piedi, incapace di smetterla persino con Harry che lo stava baciando ripetutamente sulla bocca sorridente. "È un sì?"

"No!" esclamò Louis, stringendo i suoi fianchi morbidi in cui avrebbe voluto riempirlo di succhiotti. Il pensiero che ora potesse farlo - mentre inciampavano verso la sua camera da letto - lo sconvolse.

"Posso portarti in braccio?" disse Harry dopo essersi fermato. Le sue mani scesero lungo le braccia di Louis finché le loro dita non si intrecciarono, combaciando perfettamente.

“Perché?" chiese Louis, non fidandosi del tutto della capacità di Harry di stare in piedi. "È una scusa per toccarmi il sedere?”

Harry gli si avvicinò e nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. “Sì."

“Bene, allora muoviti." Lasciò andare le mani di Harry e si tenne alle sue spalle - _Cristo, quanto erano possenti_ \- poi saltò su, avvolgendo le cosce attorno alla sua vita.

Harry gemette e Louis era quasi certo che non fosse per il suo peso.

Le mani di Harry trovarono subito il suo sedere e lo strinsero, le ciglia a sbattere sopra gli occhi socchiusi. Il profondo gemito che gli rimbombò nel petto era incredibilmente ingiusto.

"Non farmi cadere.” lo avvertì Louis, facendo leva sulle cosce per sollevarsi più in alto, il naso nascosto tra i morbidi capelli di Harry.

Profumava di primo mattino subito dopo una tempesta, come la pioggia che si attacca ai petali dei fiori.

"E se lo facessi?" chiese Harry, scuotendolo su e giù ad ogni passo, mentre il suo cazzo duro strofinava contro la pancia del più piccolo. Stava andando fuori di testa, non poteva fare a meno di spingersi contro di lui come un gatto in calore.

"Perché non siamo ancora arrivati?" gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio, baciando poi il punto sensibile appena sotto.

Harry per poco non inciampò, le sue dita affondarono nelle natiche del suo sedere. “Ho bisogno di te Lou. Non importa come. Per favore.”

Non si erano ancora spogliati e Louis era già bagnato.  
"Da quanto tempo mi vuoi?" chiese mentre Harry spalancava la porta della camera da letto prima di varcare la soglia. Il sole era ancora alto nel cielo, anche se stava iniziando a scendere lentamente verso l'orizzonte. La luce dorata che filtrava attraverso le finestre stava diventando sempre più arancione.

"Non lo so." Le guance di Harry erano arrossate, le sue pupille super dilatate. “Anni. Mi trovavo spesso in difficoltà quando mi stringevi. "

"Anche quando gli altri erano nelle vicinanze?" Louis inspirò il suo profumo dalla tempia, ruotando i fianchi nel frattempo perché non riusciva più a trattenersi. “Anche nel tour bus e nei camerini?"

“Sì,” ringhiò Harry gettandolo sul letto. Il materasso rimbalzò sotto il suo peso, le gambe divaricate attorno ai fianchi del riccio. "Cristo, guardati."

"Un'esperienza celestiale, lo so." Louis sollevò lo sguardo dalla linea dura del cazzo di Harry, alla cintola dei suoi pantaloni della tuta grigi abbassati in modo osceno, rivelando così una scia di peli scuri che spariva nel suo inguine.

Gli ultimi raggi solari gli illuminarono il petto, sembravano oro colato sulla sua pelle. A Louis venne l'acquolina in bocca. “Voglio succhiartelo.”

Harry gli si avvicinò, inserendo una mano sotto il suo maglione, le dita aperte sul suo stomaco, pelle contro pelle. Coprivano quasi l'intera larghezza del suo ventre, il pollice e il mignolo a sfiorare la curva della sua vita su entrambi i lati.

"Non puoi dirlo così come se niente fosse. Sono…" Harry trascinò la mano più in basso, i suoi polpastrelli solleticarono la striscia di pelle sopra i jogger di Louis, facendolo fremere sotto il suo tocco. Il suo palmo bruciava anche da sopra il tessuto. Ma non era abbastanza. Louis era se possibile ancora più bagnato di pochi istanti prima.

Imbarazzato della sua reazione, agganciò le cosce dietro alla schiena di Harry per avvicinarlo a sé. “Cosa?"

"Non credo che durerò molto.”

“E invece si." Louis inarcò le spalle al tocco di Harry, disperato che facesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. "Se te lo dico io.”

Harry lo toccò da sopra i jogging, le dita strette attorno alla sua circonferenza, i denti che affondavano nel labbro inferiore per attutire un lamento. Come se fosse lui quello ad avere una mano sul cazzo a massaggiarlo lentamente e in modo straziante.

A Louis facevano male le nocche per la forza con la quale si stava aggrappando alle lenzuola, il tessuto dei vestiti insopportabilmente caldo.

“Ti stai bagnando così tanto…” ansimò Harry, spingendo i fianchi contro il bordo del materasso come se non se ne stesse nemmeno rendendo conto e sfregando il pollice sulla punta di Louis, premendolo poi sulla fessura attraverso il tessuto spesso.

“Ah-” Louis sollevò i fianchi dal letto, gettando la testa all’indietro quando Harry si abbassò di colpo e gli premette un bacio a bocca aperta sul ventre.

"Dovevo..."

“Uhm?” mormorò Harry, lasciando una scia di baci fugaci su ogni centimetro scoperto che riuscì a trovare, tutt'intorno all’ombelico, e sfregando il naso contro il suo stomaco.

“Non dirmi che hai appena-” Louis seppellì le dita tra i suoi ricci, graffiandogli leggermente la nuca. Le fusa di Harry gli fecero venire la pelle d’oca ovunque. "baciato un cuore... intorno al mio ombelico?”

"Può essere." Un altro bacio, le labbra e il naso di Harry si trascinarono fino alla scia di peli scuri che scomparivano al di sotto della cintura dei suoi pantaloni, inalando il suo odore come un animale. Il cazzo di Louis sussultò verso il calore della sua bocca così vicina. "È un bel ombelico. Merita tutto l’amore del mondo."

"Ti odio."

Avrebbe avuto più effetto se Harry non avesse chiuso le labbra attorno alla sua punta attraverso la stoffa per poi succhiare.

“Cazzo! Sei-”

Le mani forti di Harry lo afferrarono per i fianchi, prima di rigirarlo a pancia in giù.

"Cosa stai facendo?" ansimò Louis cercando di sollevarsi sui gomiti.

"Per favore, lasciami soltanto-” Harry gli abbassò i pantaloni fin sotto alla curva del sedere, un paio di mani a toccargli la vita scendendo fino alla parte bassa della sua schiena. “Cristo, Louis. Guardati.”  
"E tu che mi dicevi,” rise con la faccia immersa nelle lenzuola. "che tutto quel cibo spazzatura mi faceva male."

"Voglio fare l'amore con questo culo ogni giorno per il resto della mia vita."

Harry si prese del tempo per toccarlo, concentrandosi sulle fossette alla base della spina dorsale, le sue labbra bagnate a baciare ogni centimetro della sua pelle. “Ti prego, continua a mangiare tutti gli hamburger che vuoi.”

Louis fece oscillare i fianchi, bloccato al materasso e con le gambe divaricate senza alcun appiglio a cui tenersi. La lana del maglione gli prudeva sulla pelle, il suo cazzo era sempre più duro ad ogni movimento dei fianchi contro il materasso, ad ogni carezza delle mani e della bocca di Harry.

“Hai intenzione di stare lì a fissarlo o-”

Harry affondò i denti nella sua natica sinistra dove gli lasciò un morso.

Louis sentì una goccia di sudore scivolargli lungo la schiena e trattenne il respiro in gola.

"Cosa ti piace?" chiese Harry, con le mani che scivolavano sempre più in basso fino a riportarle sui fianchi di Louis, i pollici premuti nella curva del suo sedere. "Farò qualsiasi cosa dirai.”

Louis si morse l'avambraccio e gemette, arrossendo vistosamente.  
Harry continuava a lasciargli baci su tutto il sedere, i pollici ad allargarlo pian piano. Nella stanza risuonavano i loro respiri concitati, il suono schioccante delle labbra del riccio che lasciava lividi bagnati sulla pelle di Louis.

"Aspetta," annaspò Louis proprio quando Harry lo stava baciando troppo vicino all’apertura. Era troppo, troppo presto. “Voglio avere la mia parte ora. Non essere egoista.”

Harry lo morse un’altra volta sulla natica, stringendo le dita un po’ più forte prima di allontanarsi. Il calore delle sue mani rimase impresso sul suo corpo come se non volesse lasciarlo andare.

Louis si girò, imbarazzato nel guardare in basso e vedere la zona bagnata all’altezza del proprio intimo. “Baciami."

Harry si inginocchiò sul letto, i suoi riccioli tutti arruffati attorno al viso arrossato, le spalle larghe che ondeggiavano sotto alla maglietta mentre afferrava Louis intorno alla vita e lo tirava più in alto, i loro respiri a mescolarsi.  
Le loro bocche aperte si ritrovarono ancora una volta, si succhiarono affamate, le teste che si inclinavano di lato per approfondire il bacio mentre ingoiavano l’uno i gemiti dell’altro.

Louis affondò le unghie nella schiena del riccio, afferrando ciecamente l'orlo della sua maglietta per tirarlo verso l'alto. Si separarono con un respiro irregolare, la t-shirt volò verso il pavimento prima che le loro labbra si incastrassero di nuovo.

Le lenzuola si stavano riscaldando grazie al calore dei loro corpi, spiegazzandosi sotto al suo sedere nudo ad ogni rotazione sensuale dei fianchi di Harry contro i suoi. La punta tesa del suo cazzo era fastidiosamente premuta contro l’elastico dei pantaloni, stava andando a fuoco.

“Via," disse Louis, sporgendosi per leccare la bocca gonfia di baci dell’altro, già socchiusa in un invito a continuare. “I v-estiti.”

Harry ringhiò e succhiò la lingua di Louis, accarezzandogli il fianco e sollevandogli il maglione fino al petto.

“Louis,” lo supplicò, trascinando ansimante le labbra aperte sulla sua gola. "Ho bisogno di te.”

Gli sfilò il maglione sopra la testa per poi lanciarlo oltre il bordo del letto, il pendaglio a forma di croce penzolante sopra la cavità della gola di Louis. Si baciarono, schiocchi brevi e dolci, incapaci di separarsi.

“Distenditi sulla schiena,” disse Louis, senza fiato mentre agganciava una gamba a quella di Harry ed invertiva le loro posizioni. “Te lo voglio succhiare.”

Harry chiuse gli occhi con il respiro spezzato. Era bellissimo con i capelli sparpagliati sulle lenzuola, scuri e umidi, i raggi del sole che si incastravano tra di essi. Il solco tra i suoi pettorali era bagnato di sudore, il sapore della sua pelle era come caramello salato quando Louis lo leccò. Meglio di quanto avesse potuto immaginare.

Baciò il punto sopra il cuore di Harry, sentendo il suo battito sordo che colpiva selvaggiamente sotto alla sua bocca, il capezzolo rigido e scuro quando ci passò sopra la punta delle dita. "Va bene così?”

Harry sbatté le palpebre stordito, le felci tatuate sul suo bassoventre sfarfallavano mentre Louis lo baciava dappertutto. “Sì, Lou. Va più che bene."

Louis sorrise contro la sua pelle infuocata, lisciando le mani su ogni centimetro che riusciva a raggiungere: la protuberanza delle sue clavicole, il rigonfiamento dei suoi pettorali, i dossi delle sue costole, tocchi che gli fecero espirare una risatina ed allargare le gambe ancora di più.

“Lo farai davvero?” Harry rabbrividì, le labbra rosse si aprirono per formare altre parole che non arrivarono mai.

“Intendi il pompino?" chiese Louis, agganciando le dita oltre la cintola dei pantaloni che abbassò fino a rivelare il cazzo di Harry, duro e di un colore rosa scuro.

“Cazzo, guardati. Certo che sì.”

Harry piagnucolò impaziente, stendendosi sotto di lui e contorcendosi mentre Louis lo spogliava. I suoi pantaloni erano ancora fastidiosamente intrappolati sotto il sedere ma non poteva importagliene di meno, le sue mani troppo occupate a toccare Harry dappertutto.

“È da così tanto che lo desidero. L'ho persino sognato.” ammise Harry con voce roca.

Louis si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe, accarezzandogli le cosce tese su e giù fino a quando non lo vide rilassarsi un po'. "Non sono così bravo, sai. Giusto per avvertirti.”

"Voglio dire, sono enorme.”

Louis rise offrendo la sua mano a Harry. “Smettila di vantarti e lecca.”

Harry gli afferrò il polso per poi trascinare la lingua sul suo palmo, gemendo e muovendo i fianchi come se non vedesse l'ora di sentirsi intrappolato nel calore della sua bocca.

Louis era così duro da far quasi male.

Chiuse allora il pugno attorno alla base del cazzo di Harry, incantato nel vedere il battito delle sue ciglia contro le guance arrossate, la sua bocca morbida che si apriva in un sospiro silenzioso. Il pollice di Louis non raggiungeva il resto delle dita nemmeno se stringeva la presa.

Harry fece scorrere una mano lungo il proprio busto sudato, sopra l’inchiostro scuro che decorava la sua pelle e poi di nuovo su, il pomo di Adamo che si mosse quando si fermò per stuzzicarsi i capezzoli. "Non serve che lo fai, se è troppo-”

Louis lo strinse più forte muovendo lentamente il pugno, il prepuzio che si raggruppava intorno alla punta gocciolante. "Ti sembro uno che si tira indietro all’ultimo, amore?”

Harry andò incontrò ai movimenti di Louis, le dita dei piedi arricciate. “No."

"Bravo ragazzo. Dai, mostrami quello che vuoi.” disse Louis immobile osservando Harry mentre si rialzava, affondando i talloni nel materasso per spingersi nel suo pugno. Altro liquido preseminale fuoriuscì dalla sua fessura.

"Non venire."

Harry chiuse gli occhi con un’espressione dolorante. “Ok.”

“Mi piaci così. Così ubbidiente." sussurrò Louis meravigliato guardando avidamente il ragazzo che giaceva sotto di lui, aperto e vulnerabile. Gli addominali che si contraevano ad ogni spinta dei fianchi verso l'alto, i suoi testicoli tesi.

Louis passò il pollice sulla punta allentando la presa e lentamente iniziò a pomparlo dalla base alla punta. Si leccò le labbra di fronte a quella vista deliziosa.

I loro occhi si incontrarono nel chiarore arancione del tramonto, le loro pupille sempre più dilatate.

“Per favore-” gemette Harry, gli occhi appannati e la pelle arrossata fino al petto quando Louis si chinò, aprendo le labbra sulla sua punta bagnata.

"Stai fermo." iniziò a leccarlo, ripulendolo con la lingua dalle gocce salate.  
_Di più di più di più._

Gli stava piacendo più del previsto, scendere sulla sua pelle liscia come la seta e poi il suo peso caldo sulla lingua e il suo sapore…

Chiuse gli occhi e affondò, la bocca aperta al limite attorno alla circonferenza di Harry. Un po’ di liquido gli colpì la lingua. Ansimò succhiando più forte e stuzzicando la parte sottostante, stringendo le dita attorno alla base.

Se Harry avesse detto qualcosa, Louis non l’avrebbe sentito oltre il gorgoglio del sangue nelle orecchie, oltre il suono bagnato della sua bocca mentre succhiava e poi affondava di nuovo verso il basso. La punta che gli colpiva il retro della lingua e la saliva che gli colava sulle nocche.

Il suo naso era pieno dell'odore di Harry, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata a causa del modo in cui la mano del riccio gli stava cullando delicatamente la nuca, tremando leggermente.

Forse si sarebbe dovuto sentire a disagio per il modo in cui lo faceva gemere e piagnucolare il fatto che stesse assaporando Harry, la mascella dolorante per quanto fosse grosso. Ma in quel momento niente aveva importanza. Era troppo andato per pensare a qualcos’altro. Continuò ad andare su e giù, su e giù, eppure non riusciva ancora a raggiungere le proprio nocche.

"Lou, Lou, Lou, cazzo-” Harry strinse le dita tra i suoi capelli che tirò successivamente. "Devo, ah- aspetta.”

Louis si staccò con uno schiocco, sporco di saliva fino al mento. "Non ho ancora finito."

La sua voce suonò graffiata anche alle sue stesse orecchie.

"Stai forse cercando di uccidermi?" chiese Harry, i suoi capelli un disordine aggrovigliato a causa delle dita di Louis e del modo in cui si era contorto sulle lenzuola.

"Temi di non poter durare?"

Harry gemette sconfitto. Louis gli lasciò un morso sulla parte interna della coscia, succhiandogli un livido nella carne dorata e premendogli il cazzo contro il ventre. "Ti piace quando ti porto al limite?”

“Sì."

"Pensi di riuscire a scoparmi?”

Il cazzo di Harry sussultò a quelle parole, schizzando altro liquido sulla propria pancia.

"È un sì?”

"Ti voglio.” disse Harry piano guardandolo sopraffatto, il suo cazzo bagnato e eccitato, le palle tirate sul punto di scoppiare.

“Lo so.” Louis lo rilassò, continuando a schioccare diversi baci sulle sue cosce e strofinando la guancia contro la sua pelle morbida. Doveva pizzicare dato il leggero velo di barba, ma Harry non si lamentò.

“Potrei aver bisogno di più preparazione per riuscire a prenderti. È da un po', che ehm... lo sai. Non sono abituato.”

"Quando è stata l'ultima volta che..." Harry si interruppe, spostandogli delle ciocche di capelli dal viso.

"Con tipo, uhm... un dildo?"

“Cristo Louis. Se vuoi che duri…”

"Me l'hai chiesto tu." Lo baciò risalendo fino alla V tra i suoi fianchi e soffermandosi sulle felci tatuate. "È passata almeno una settimana, credo. Ma non l’ho mai fatto... con nessuno.”

"Lou," Harry lo tirò su per guardarlo da più vicino. “Andrò piano e sarò il più gentile possibile, te lo prometto."

“Ti conviene.” Louis strinse le braccia attorno al corpo nudo di Harry e lo abbracciò forte. In qualche modo, con i loro corpi premuti così vicini, pelle contro pelle, tutto sembrava ancora più intimo. "In caso contrario, non ti lascerò mai più fare il mio bucato.”

Harry fece scorrere le dita su e giù lungo la colonna vertebrale di Louis, il tocco rilassante e delicato. "Adoro fare il bucato.”

“Lo so,” gli baciò il collo, rabbrividendo quando Harry riportò nuovamente le mani sul suo sedere. “Pazzoide."

"A proposito di pazzie,” Harry gli strinse il sedere. "perché hai ancora questi maledetti pantaloni addosso? Questa è una zona dove i vestiti non sono ammessi.”

"Il tuo letto?” domandò Louis ma insieme spinsero via i suoi jogger, iniziando a calciarli con i piedi, impazienti. "Dream team!”

Harry si sporse per baciare la sua bocca ghignante. “Non solo il mio letto. Tutta questa casa d’ora in poi.”

"Che significa d'ora in poi?" Louis morse il labbro inferiore di Harry, calmando il pizzicore con un leggero bacio. "La quantità di volte che hai camminato nudo per casa supera quelle in cui eri vestito.”

Harry spostò ulteriormente le gambe in modo che Louis vi si stendesse in mezzo, il suo cazzo premuto sull’anca del riccio. I loro fianchi iniziarono a muoversi senza controllo.  
“E a cosa pensavi in quei momenti?" gli chiese Harry, le sue iridi incredibilmente scure mentre affondava le dita nelle natiche di Louis.

“Pensavo a quanto avrei voluto piegarti sul divano e scoparti," mormorò sinceramente contro il collo di Harry, baciandolo sul punto in cui sentiva il suo sangue pulsare. "O stenderti sul divano e cavalcarti come se non ci fosse un domani.”

Harry emise un gemito profondo e gutturale, mentre le sue dita si muovevano verso l’apertura di Louis. “Voglio entrambe le cose. Voglio tutto. Tutto è bellissimo con te."

"Sì?" Louis riempì di baci la lunghezza del suo collo, fino a raggiungere la sua bocca. Le sue labbra erano piene e gonfie, bollenti sotto quelle di Louis. Si aprirono sotto la sua lingua.

Si baciarono lentamente, baci profondi e bagnati, i loro fianchi che si muovevano in sincronia. Il dito medio di Harry si infilò tra le sue natiche, strofinando leggermente sul buco per poi spingersi appena all’interno.

Louis ruppe il bacio con un sussulto, nascondendo la faccia nell'incavo della spalla di Harry. I loro torsi erano scivolosi e bagnati di sudore, il caldo quasi insopportabile.

"Andrai piano, vero?" chiese Louis con il cuore martellante.

“Andrò piano quanto vorrai.” promise Harry sottovoce, prima di premere un bacio sulla tempia di Louis. Le sue mani gentili lo accarezzavano interamente, dal sedere fino alle scapole.

Fuori il sole era ormai basso nel cielo, inondando la stanza di sfumature arancioni. Louis sentì il fuoco accumularsi alla base della schiena quando Harry gli diede una leggera spinta fino a quando non furono entrambi in ginocchio e ripresero a baciarsi con passione.

“Il lubrificante è nel primo cassetto.” lo informò Louis tra un bacio e l’altro, sentendosi che avrebbe preso fuoco se Harry non si fosse sbrigato. Il riccio lo lasciò andare per allungarsi verso il comodino. “Dai."

"Preso!" Harry lo lasciò cadere sul letto e tornò da Louis, guidandolo per farlo stendere sulla schiena. Ridacchiarono uno sulla bocca dell’altro, le mani che vagavano sulla pelle sensibile e ricoperta di brividi.

“Vuoi stare così o a pancia in giù? Mentre ti preparo intendo.”

Louis pizzicò il sedere di Harry. “Posso farlo da solo, sai, è più efficiente."

"Non mi interessa l’efficienza.” replicò Harry, le sopracciglia unite mentre si sedeva tra le gambe di Louis e gli lasciava delle carezze sulle cosce. "Vuoi che ti prepari e ti scopi con le dita finché non mi supplichi di fermarmi?”

Louis deglutì a fatica, il suo cazzo più duro che mai. "Nei tuoi sogni.”

Harry ghignò, facendo scorrere un dito sul cazzo di Louis, dalla base alla punta bagnata. "Vedremo.”

“Bastardo." Louis inarcò la schiena, tentando di fulminarlo con lo sguardo ma ovviamente fallì. “Dai, muoviti o lo farò da solo."

Afferrò quindi il lubrificante ma Harry gli diede una pacca sulla mano proprio come si aspettava. Tentò di trattenere un sorriso vittorioso.

"Non sei furbo come credi.” gli disse Harry e prima che Louis potesse persino aprire la bocca, fu girato a pancia in giù.

Era contento che Harry non potesse vedere quanto lo eccitasse. Stava per sciogliersi tra le lenzuola.

Delle labbra umide si poggiarono al centro della sua schiena, mentre delle dita bagnate gli allargavano le natiche per poi stuzzicargli l’apertura.

Louis si posizionò un cuscino sotto alla testa dove vi strofinò una guancia, allargando ulteriormente le gambe. “Muoviti."

"Shhh," lo zittì Harry, ridacchiando mentre iniziava a muovere il dito ruotandolo. "Questa è la parte divertente.”

“È tutta una parte divertente.” borbottò Louis, il calore ad accumularsi nel ventre e alla base della colonna vertebrale.

"Solo perché ci sei tu." Il dito affondò in lui fino all'ultima nocca, lubrificato e perfetto. Non ci volle molto perché Harry sfiorasse accidentalmente quel punto che accese Louis dall'interno. Il suo cazzo sussultò.

"Sei così sdolcinato. Lo dirò... a tutti."

Harry gli baciò la schiena, massaggiando di tanto in tanto la sua prostata in un modo che Louis non poteva prevedere. "Mi hai regalato dei fiori.”

Il sangue imporporò le guance di Louis. Si coprì la faccia con il cuscino. "Te ne prenderò di più belli, lo prometto."

Sentì un altro dito stuzzicarlo esternamente prima che Harry tolse il primo per poi riprendere a penetrarlo con entrambi. Aggiunse altro lubrificante che fece cadere sul punto in cui lo stava aprendo, avvertendo il liquido scivolare giù per il perineo. Lo solletico un po’, ma presto inarcò la schiena e si spinse contro le dita del riccio, incapace di soffocare il lamento che gli uscì dalle labbra.

“Ti piace?” gli chiese Harry, allargando le dita per aprirlo maggiormente.

“Cazzo- sì.” Louis affondò le ginocchia nel materasso, sentendosi aperto e sfrenato quando sollevò il sedere in aria.

“Ok, aspetta. Alzati un attimo.” disse Harry, l'altra mano appoggiata sulla curva della sua schiena. “Ti metto un cuscino sotto ai fianchi, va bene? Per avere un angolo migliore.”

Louis riuscì a malapena a vedere oltre la foschia rossa della sua eccitazione, quindi annuì e lasciò che Harry gli infilasse un cuscino sotto ai fianchi. Era freddo e morbido contro il suo cazzo, eccitandolo ancora di più grazie all'attrito aggiunto. Si strusciò contro di esso andando incontro alle dita di Harry.

Harry continuò a sforbiciarlo finché Louis non sentì del sudore gocciolargli lungo la schiena. A quel punto Harry aggiunse il terzo dito. Bruciava, ma era un dolore piacevole e dovette mordere il cuscino per soffocare un urlo. Stava per impazzire.

“Harry, per favore.” disse Louis con il respiro soffocato, il suo cazzo stava gocciolando costantemente ora.

Harry si chinò fino a baciare la sua nuca, i ricci gli solleticarono le scapole. "Solo un altro po’, ok?"

Se Louis fosse stato più in sé, si sarebbe sentito imbarazzato per il modo in cui stava piagnucolando, spingendosi impotente contro la mano di Harry.  
Quando finalmente sfilò le dita, Louis stava tremando e l'interno delle sue cosce era bagnato e scivoloso di lubrificante.

Il rumore del preservativo che veniva strappato gli fece accapponare la pelle. "Scopami scopami scopami-”

Harry ringhiò e gli afferrò i fianchi, sistemandolo a carponi. “Lou, cazzo. Non durerò molto.”

"Non prima di me," sibilò Louis ansimando, il suo cazzo così duro e gocciolante da rimbalzare contro la sua pancia. “Ti uccido se vieni prima.”

Harry rise, affondando le dita nei suoi fianchi mentre strofinava la propria punta contro l’apertura di Louis.

Impaziente, Louis allungò una mano dietro di sé, spostando quella di Harry per spingerselo dentro da solo.

"Louis, Louis, oh Dio-” Le mani di Harry lo strinsero abbastanza forte da lasciargli lividi, mentre la sua larghezza lo stava aprendo al limite. Louis ansimò, afferrando la testiera del letto quando sentì l’altro farsi strada dentro di sé, andando ancora più in profondità.

“Vai piano.” gli disse Louis piegando la testa verso il basso, i polmoni doloranti per quanto stava respirando affannosamente.

Harry si fermò, avvolgendo poi le braccia attorno alla sua vita mentre si chinava su di lui per lasciargli qualche bacio sulla schiena. "Sei così stretto. Così caldo.”

Una goccia di sudore rotolò lungo il naso di Louis e cadde sulle lenzuola sottostanti. Le sue palle gli facevano male per quanto voleva venire, appese pesantemente tra le sue gambe divaricate.

"Ok.” espirò e si costrinse a rilassarsi, indietreggiando un po'. "Puoi... di più.”

Harry mosse i fianchi da un lato all'altro, spingendosi in avanti di qualche centimetro. I gomiti di Louis non ressero più il suo peso.

"Di più.” supplicò ancora con la voce distrutta. “Scopami."

Gli sembrò passare un'eternità prima di sentire le cosce di Harry incontrare le sue, mentre la base del suo cazzo lo allargava a dismisura. Le sue mani gli stavano bruciavano la pelle, infondendogli calore lungo la cassa toracica e sul petto, le punte delle dita che raggiungevano i suoi capezzoli sensibili.

"Devo andare piano.” mormorò Harry e Louis non seppe se stesse parlando con lui o con se stesso, ma non importava. I suoi occhi ruotarono all’indietro quando Harry uscì dal suo corpo per poi rientrare con un colpo secco.

"Più forte!” urlò Louis, le gambe che si allargavano ancora di più fino a sentire le cosce interne bruciare. Inarcò la schiena e dondolò all’indietro, il rumore forte e osceno dei loro corpi che si scontravano riempiva l'intera stanza, insieme ai loro respiri irregolari.

"Sono così vicino…” disse Harry, la sua voce si spense quando iniziò ad ondulare i fianchi con un ritmo più incalzante. Il dolore era così piacevole che per poco non portò Louis alle lacrime.

Harry trascinò la mano dal petto di Louis alla sua pancia, avvolgendo in seguito le dita intorno al suo cazzo.

Louis gemette, le dita dei suoi piedi si arricciarono così forte che quasi ebbe un crampo. “Aspetta. Sto per venire- non voglio... non ancora.”

“Cristo.” ringhiò Harry, scopandolo violentemente per poi rallentare i movimenti e andando in profondità per lunghi, vertiginosi minuti, finché Louis non credette di impazzire e si dovette aggrappare alle lenzuola.

Il letto sbatteva così forte contro il muro che la sua struttura sembrava sul punto di rompersi.

“Voglio cavalcarti.” ansimò Louis, afferrando la mano di Harry appoggiata sul suo ventre e intrecciando le loro dita assieme. Harry gli strinse la mano e rallentò le spinte rendendole più profonde e uscendo a malapena dal suo corpo.

“Cosa hai detto?"

“Voglio," respirò Louis. "cavalcarti."

Harry crollò contro la sua schiena, le loro cosce appiccicate insieme. "Mi ucciderai così.”

Quando uscì, Louis si sentì dolorosamente vuoto, il suo buco si chiuse intorno al nulla. Allora spinse Harry sulla propria schiena, facendo scivolare una mano sul suo petto nudo e umido. Louis si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, la mano che tremava con entusiasmo mentre la allungava dietro di sé per tenerlo fermo e affondare lentamente.

Gli ci volle un po’ per arrivare fino in fondo, entrambi senza fiato e gemendo quando il suo sedere toccò i fianchi di Harry.

I loro sguardi si ritrovarono attraverso le palpebre socchiuse, parlandosi silenziosamente senza il bisogno delle parole: _ti amo, ho bisogno di te. Di più._

Louis si alzò appena per ricadere in basso subito dopo, aprendo la bocca estasiato.

“Tutto ok?” gli chiese Harry a corto di fiato, lo sguardo riverente mentre accarezzava le cosce tese di Louis. Sembrava impotente e disperato, sollevando lentamente i fianchi per andargli incontro, i capelli arruffati e attaccati alla pelle sudata. Era bellissimo.

Louis si piegò in avanti, i palmi delle mani appoggiati ai lati delle spalle di Harry mentre oscillava il bacino avanti e indietro, quella sensazione bruciante nella pancia.

Il mondo esterno non esisteva più perché Harry lo stava guardando in quel modo, come se fosse tutto ciò di cui avesse bisogno.

Louis si chinò per baciarlo, rallentando gli affondi per poi alzarsi e ricadere sul grosso cazzo di Harry, le loro bocche spalancate che si sfioravano tremanti.

“Ti amo.” soffiò Harry nella sua bocca, baciandolo lentamente finché il bisogno di ossigeno non li allontanò.

"Ti amo anch'io," rispose Louis pizzicando un capezzolo di Harry, il quale inarcò schiena e piantò i talloni nel letto. “Ti piace?”

"Non riesco a respirare.” ammise Harry, ridendo e serrando gli occhi quando Louis gli strinse il capezzolo tra le dita.

Louis sentì il proprio cuore in gola battere sfrenato. Afferrò le mani di Harry e le premette sul materasso sopra la sua testa, muovendo il bacino sempre più velocemente. Il suo cazzo oscillava su e giù a ogni spinta, le cosce che ardevano per lo sforzo.

Harry aprì le mani e le dita di Louis si incastrarono tra le sue.  
Il bagliore arancione del tramonto stava ora colpendo il viso del riccio, la curva gonfia della sua bocca, i suoi occhi socchiusi e la ciocca di capelli attaccata allo zigomo.

I fianchi di Harry si alzarono, mentre prese a spingersi dentro al ragazzo con più vigore e forza. Louis si sedette completamente sul cazzo di Harry e piagnucolò, stringendo le dita dell’altro quando trovò il ritmo e iniziò a scoparlo senza sosta.  
La sua punta continuava a colpirlo sulla prostata ad ogni spinta ed era decisamente troppo. Si sentiva fuori controllo, incapace di fare altro se non prenderlo, i suoi muscoli che si contraevano ad ogni ondata di piacere che percorreva tutta la sua schiena.

"Louis, per favore-” gridò Harry disperato, i suoi fianchi che perdevano ritmo mentre inseguiva ciecamente l’orgasmo.

Louis sentì quella magnifica sensazione raggrupparsi nella pancia, diventando sempre più bollente ad ogni spinta, con gli occhi a malapena aperti. Harry si spinse in lui una, due, tre volte quando Louis sentì la pressione aumentare incredibilmente finché all'improvviso non scoppiò, inondandolo dalla cima della testa alla punta dei piedi. La sua vista si oscurò.

Era a malapena consapevole del ragazzo che grugniva sotto di lui mentre continuava a scoparlo e il cazzo di Louis gli macchiava la pancia e il petto. Singhiozzò, tenendosi alle mani del riccio e sentendosi come se stesse per fluttuare via da un momento all’altro.

Crollò sul petto di Harry, appiccicoso e troppo sensibile persino al minimo spostamento d'aria quando l’altro gli morse la mascella, districando le loro mani in modo da poter afferrare la vita di Louis e spingerlo sul proprio cazzo un’ultima volta. Tremò mentre si perse nel piacere, le braccia strette attorno al suo busto per abbracciarlo stretto.

“Cazzo-" disse Harry sfinito e senza fiato. "Cazzo."

“Cazzo." concordò Louis, incapace di muoversi. Non riusciva nemmeno ad alzare la testa. “Non ci riesco.”

Harry scosse la testa, uscendo dal suo corpo lentamente, ora spento ma continuando lo stesso ad allargare Louis. “Nemmeno io."

Il cazzo di Louis si contrasse debolmente un’ultima volta. Rabbrividì affondando il naso nella tempia del più piccolo. Profumava di terra bagnata, come l’autunno fuori dalle loro finestre.

Louis si godette il suo odore, troppo stanco per vergognarsene. "Ho continuato... a rubare i vestiti che avevi già indossato perché profumavano di te e perché mi mancavi."

Harry lo abbracciò un po’ più forte a sé. A Louis non importava nemmeno di aver gettato il preservativo da qualche parte sul pavimento. Erano entrambi sporchi, il letto era sporco ma non importava.

"Mi dispiace.” sussurrò Harry, aiutando Louis ad allungare le gambe in modo da poter essere più comodo. "Mi dispiace, non lo sapevo."

“Tranquillo. È strano effettivamente.”

“No," disse Harry unendo le loro guance arrossate. “Non è strano. Anche tu mi sei mancato, lo sai. Anche quando... eravamo sul palco. Mi mancava esserti vicino tutto il tempo. Sarà diverso quando torneremo.”

"A volte-” iniziò Louis, la sua voce l’unico suono nella stanza silenziosa. “ho solo voglia di riposare un po’, sai? Il fatto di non avere l’ansia costante per la prossima cosa da fare sulla lista. Nessuna scadenza in vista."

"Sì," concordò Harry, disegnando pigramente dei cerchi sulla sua schiena. “Hai ragione.”

"Pensi che le pizze siano diventate fredde ormai?”

Harry rise, la sua guancia si increspò contro quella di Louis. "Probabilmente. Però possiamo metterle a riscaldare in forno."

“Odio la pizza riscaldata.” disse Louis ma non parve intenderlo davvero. Sembrava più un qualcuno che aveva appena trascorso una settimana in una spa. Non si sentiva così da molto tempo: soddisfatto, felice, libero.

“Ti amo,” disse Harry, le gambe che si mossero per grattarsi una caviglia con il piede. Louis lo lasciò fare e chiuse gli occhi, la stanchezza aveva reso le sue membra flaccide e inutili. "E sono contento... contento che ci siamo svegliati fuori.”

Louis sorrise, rilassandosi ancora di più su Harry, troppo a suo agio stretto tra sue braccia. Non avrebbe voluto andarsene mai più. "Ti dispiace non averlo fatto prima?”

Quel momento di silenzio non fu per niente imbarazzante o indesiderato.

“No," ammise Harry dopo un po’, continuando ad accarezzarlo. "Penso... penso che se l’avessimo fatto prima ce l’avremmo comunque fatta resistendo, ma non importa. In ogni caso saremmo sempre finiti qui, prima o poi.”

“Lo credi davvero?" Louis ci credeva, sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di arrivare a quel punto.

“Sì.”  
“Sento che dovremmo tenerlo nascosto ancora per un po’. Non tutti saranno... lo sai. Sarà una cosa seria.”

"Non mi interessa.” replicò Harry, facendoli rotolare su un fianco. Lo guardò negli occhi, aperto e vulnerabile. Louis sentì il forte bisogno di proteggerlo dal mondo, assicurandosi che stesse sempre bene. L’aveva sempre fatto dopotutto.

“Si tratta di noi.” aggiunse Harry, spingendo il naso contro quello del più grande, per poi baciarlo dolcemente e con delicatezza. "Non importa cosa pensano o dicono gli altri. Non è nulla che non abbiano già detto.”

Ed era vero. Non importava perché Louis avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere e mantenere questa cosa che era finalmente nata tra loro due. Avrebbe nascosto la morbida curva del suo sorriso tra i palmi delle mani e l’avrebbe tenuto al sicuro da ogni male. Quello che stavano costruendo era solamente per lui. Per loro.

"Sì piccolo, ciò che importa siamo io e te."

**FINE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto questa traduzione! Spero vi sia piaciuta :)
> 
> Alla prossima avventura xx  
> Alice


End file.
